Esprit entravé
by Jayisha
Summary: Il est de ces émules créées par Tohru qui suscitent des pensées dérangeantes. Celles ci, sur le long terme pourraient modifier totalement la perception des choses de certains maudits. Yûki pensait ne pas être concerné. Et pourtant... Kyô X Yûki
1. Prologue

Ohayo!

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié et encore plus une fanfiction Fruits Basket. Je ne me comprends pas. Ce prologue est bouclé depuis un moment mais curieusement aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pleut des cordes chez moi (y'a une tempête qui passe en ce moment) et que j'aurais pu rester dormir, j'ai été frappée par une brusque envie d'écrire. Sur Yûki. Résultat, j'ai relu ce que j'avais fait et j'ai tout (ou presque) changé dans ce chapitre. Ça n'a rien de joyeux et je me suis freinée parce que je partais dans des espèces de descriptions dépressives teintées d'une note d'angst non négligeable. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Les fics qui finissent dans le sang (Yûki : Mauvais exemple.), les fics où y'a des persos qui meurent à la fin (Kyo : MAUVAIS EXEMPLE) ne sont pas ma tasse de thé (à part si c'est bien écrit)!

Bref, vous pourrez en juger par vous même. Si vous trouvez des incohérences quelconques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je modifie.

**[EDIT] **Mise à jour du prologue le 15/06/2010

* * *

**Titre : **Esprit entravé

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi

**Couples :** Kyô X Yûki, Haru X Tohru, et Momiji X ? (Je vous épargne le rire sadique)

**Synopsis : **

L'annonce officielle du couple Tohru/Hatsuharu suscite des émules au sein de la famille Sôma. Parmi elles, celle de Yûki, maudit de la souris, qui, admiratif devant le courage de Tohru en vient à se confier à elle. Ses paroles, lourdes en signification, le poussent à des pensées dérangeantes qui, sur le long terme, pourraient modifier totalement sa perception des choses.

**Notes :**

Dans cette fanfiction Yûki, Tohru, Kyô, Haru et Momiji ont le même âge soit 19 ans. La malédiction n'est pas exactement la même mais ça vous le verrez en lisant...

Cette fanfiction est une fanfiction où l'on peut trouver du yaoi c'est à dire qu'on peut y trouver des relations sexuelles (explicites ou non) entre hommes. Ceux qui sont rebutés par ce genre d'histoire connaissent le chemin de la sortie...

**Disclaimer (valable pour toute la fanfiction) :** Je le dis et le répète (bien que ce soit évident pour tout le monde), les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas! Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit! (Et c'est bien dommage parce que je suis fauchée comme les blés...)

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Prologue

Main dans la main, deux silhouettes marchaient d'un pas régulier dans une direction qui importait peu aux passants qui s'agitaient à leurs affres ce jour là. Le pas des deux jeunes gens était régulier mais nerveux. Si pour les autres, leur destination était insignifiante, pour eux, elle s'avérait capitale. Ils en connaissaient l'importance. Ils savaient que des réactions d'une personne, dépendrait leur avenir et le chemin qu'ils prendraient. Ardu, douloureux, ou heureux. Autant d'adjectifs qui pouvaient définir une vie.

Par une douce mais froide journée d'hiver, Hatsuharu Soma et Tohru Honda, jeune couple amoureux, rendaient visite à Akito Soma, chef de clan réputé pour sa possessivité maladive envers les membres de sa famille...

* * *

Yûki toqua à la porte avec précaution. Il ne savait pas si la personne qu'il visitait était réveillée. Dans le cas contraire, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de nuire au sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle était plongée. Il fut délivré de ses inquiétudes par une voix douce qui lui intima de rentrer. Ce qu'il fit, toujours avec prudence. Un grand sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur lui fut adressé. Il y répondit avec tendresse et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé au niveau du lit où elle était allongée, il s'assit sur la chaise qui était prévue à cet effet et ses yeux luisirent de joie. Il demanda, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Tu vas bien Honda san? »

« Oui Yûki kun. Ne sois pas si inquiet, je vais vraiment bien. »

« Il faut me comprendre, tu as été gravement blessée. »

Les yeux de la brune se baissèrent un instant, une ombre passant sur son doux visage. Yûki ne put s'empêcher de la trouver admirablement belle dans sa tristesse.

Ses longs cheveux châtains n'avaient rien perdu en luminosité et ce, malgré le passage ensanglanté qu'ils avaient subi. Le jeune homme sentit la jalousie poindre en en lui. Une jalousie dirigée vers son cousin Hatsuharu, heureux petit copain de la demoiselle. Il lui enviait son bonheur, sa vie et sa liberté. Néanmoins c'était surtout sa complicité avec la brune et le fait qu'ils soient restés soudés dans l'épreuve terrible qu'ils avaient traversé qu'il jalousait. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de respect pour le jeune homme, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à se lancer dans une immorale entreprise de séduction. Et il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il serait arrivé à ses fins.

Cependant, il y avait deux choses qui se heurtaient à ce périlleux projet. L'une d'entre elle était la certitude que jamais Haru ne lui aurait pardonné cette convoitise malsaine. Il ne tenait pas à se brouiller avec l'un de ses seuls cousins qui arrivaient un tant soit peu à le comprendre. Hors de question. Mais ce qui faisait qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel acte était l'_acceptation_, quoique récente, de son homosexualité.

En son for intérieur il avait toujours su qu'il était homosexuel. Il s'était maintes fois repris à observer maladivement les hommes de son entourage, et les femmes ne lui avaient jamais rien inspiré d'autre que de l'agacement. Seulement entre savoir et accepter s'érigeait un mur épais constitué du regard fermé de la société et de la peur d'être rejeté. Chose qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir supporter car il voulait être aimé. Même s'il ne le valait pas. Même s'il se détestait lui même.

Chassant les pensées déprimantes qui agitaient son esprit, Yûki dit, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres :

« Enfin... C'est un peu paradoxal de dire ça mais, je suis heureux pour toi Honda san. «

La brune afficha une mine surprise.

« Pourquoi? »

« Avec Haru, vous avez eu le courage d'aller voir Akito. Vous saviez que vous preniez des risques et pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêché d'y aller. Je vous admire pour ça. »

« ... »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu faire comme vous car je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je me cache derrière les autres, j'aime à regarder ce qu'il font, mais j'ai peur de faire face à mes tourments. »

« ... Yûki kun, chaque personne a son rythme. Aujourd'hui, tu te considères peut être comme quelqu'un de lâche mais je suis sûre que tu ne l'es pas. Peut être qu'en fait, tu n'es pas encore prêt à regarder les choses objectivement. »

« ... »

« Tu sais, lorsque je marchais aux côtés d'Haru ce jour là, ma main dans la sienne n'a pas cessé de trembler. Mais je savais qu'il était là. Je savais qu'à nous deux nous étions invincibles. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas reculé. »

« ... »

« Avoir une personne en laquelle on peut avoir totalement confiance, je pense que c'est ça qui te manque pour combattre tes démons. »

« Mais toi, tu as eu la chance de tomber sur Haru et tu savais notre secret. Seulement la malédiction entrave tous nos gestes et je n'ai jamais été reconnu comme étant quelqu'un qui allait vers les autres... »

Les yeux de Tohru s'assombrirent. Elle répondit cependant avec assurance :

« Je ne peux pas comprendre votre souffrance. Je n'en ai qu'un aperçu. Pourtant, Yûki kun, si tu prenais le temps de regarder autour de toi, je suis sûre que tu verrais qu'une personne a les yeux rivés sur toi et qu'elle n'attend de toi qu'un peu d'attention. Sincèrement. »

L'argenté eut un sourire sarcastique et répliqua :

« Pour sûr que j'en ai des personnes qui me regardent et qui veulent que j'en fasse de même... Avec tous les membres de mon fan club... »

La brune eut un petit rire.

« Non, je ne parlais pas d'elles mais d'une autre personne. »

« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier? »

« Qui sait? » répondit la convalescente, évasive.

Un sourire en coin vint se nicher sur le visage de la souris.

Le jeune homme resta parler avec Tohru pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à partir. Sur le chemin du retour, les paroles de la brune se répétèrent longtemps dans sa tête. Mais une phrase revenait plus couvent que les autres l'agaçant graduellement avec la fuite du temps. Il lâcha un soupir dédaigneux et marmonna pour lui même :

« Regarder les choses objectivement... Comme si je ne passais pas mon temps à le faire! »

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne firent qu'imprégner un peu plus la « sage » litanie de Tohru dans l'esprit de la souris. Il y songeait sans cesse et la curiosité le rongeait. Beaucoup de questions le titillaient quant à l'identité de la mystérieuse personne dont avait parlée la brune.

Assis sur son siège, accoudé à son bureau où s'éparpillaient des feuilles diverses, l'argenté, qui tapotait mécaniquement la mine de son crayon sur le bois dur, se crispa légèrement. Une autre question encore plus problématique venait de s'ajouter à la liste de celles qu'il se posait déjà.

Pourquoi existait-il? Avait-il une raison de respirer, de vivre à l'heure actuelle? Était-il utile qu'il soit sur cette terre? _Suis-je utile à quelqu'un?_ Cette question le troublait plus que les autres. Son tapotement persistant s'interrompit et il fronça les sourcils. Il détestait être dans cet état.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant était remis en question. Et ça, ça le dérangeait fortement. Car s'il suivait le cheminement logique de ses interrogations, il en arrivait à un résultat qui l'aurait fait pâlir s'il n'avait pas eu une telle maîtrise de lui même. Et également... s'il n'était pas aussi obstiné. Mais l'avouer, encore une fois, requérait des qualités qu'il n'avait pas et parmi elles subsistait une qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Le courage. Malgré tout ce que Tohru pouvait dire. Malgré toutes les vantardises dont il était l'objet à propos de sa noblesse d'esprit et de son prétendu « esprit chevaleresque ».

Yûki n'était qu'un lâche. Et c'est ce que démontra une nouvelle fois ses actes lorsqu'il se leva de son point d'appui dans le but de s'aérer l'esprit afin de faire disparaître les pensées tortueuses qui l'assaillaient...

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent sans grand changement notoire. Le maudit de la souris s'enferrait dans ses sombres remises en question. Il était cependant bien décidé à n'en parler à personne. Même pas à Tohru qui avait quitté l'hôpital il y a de cela deux jours. Les secrets et lui s'étaient toujours trop bien entendus. Une espèce de promiscuité pénible mais pourtant rassurante avait toujours perduré entre lui et sa réserve. Et il serait bien malvenu mais surtout _angoissant_ pour lui de s'en séparer.

Pourtant lorsque Tohru avait attaqué sans le savoir cette barrière derrière laquelle il cachait sa laideur, il s'en était quelque peu senti soulagé. Peut être que finalement il pourrait s'en sortir? Peut être qu'il pourrait s'exposer au monde sans avoir la crainte omniprésente d'être blessé? La lueur d'espérance que la brune avait réveillée en lui avait fait croître l'affection qu'il ressentait envers elle. Mais indéniablement, irrémédiablement, même s'il avait tenté de les refouler, le mépris et l'irritation provoqués par sa mauvaise nature l'avaient aiguillonné. La petite voix sournoise s'était exaspérée devant le zèle de la jeune fille et progressivement, à l'aide de ses mots venimeux et médisants, elle avait pourri tous les fruits bénéfiques résultant de l'offensive innocente de la brune.

_Retour à la case départ_.

Alors si tout ce que les autres faisaient pour lui était destiné à finir détruit par son « autre lui », pourquoi irait-il encore chercher du secours? Pourquoi rechercherait-il encore un incendie assez vif pour carboniser sans chances de survie ce maudit être pernicieux qui s'entêtait à le transformer en loque? Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il vivait avec. Quatorze ans qu'il essayait désespérément de survivre sous le courroux incessant de « l'autre ». Plus qu'un an à tenir. Mais dans quelles conditions? Et pour quel résultat? Non content de le harceler, cet « autre lui » gagnait en force de jour en jour, le laissant parfois tremblant, les yeux en feu et carmins de larmes tandis que son cœur pulsait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et que son corps se convulsait furieusement. L'être était perfide. Et il connaissait le goût du secret de Yûki. Résultat, personne n'avait jamais remarqué.

Personne n'avait jamais su la véritable raison de ses réveils laborieux et c'était si facile de croire qu'il n'était pas matinal. Personne n'avait jamais compris que si ses yeux étaient si souvent clos c'était pour cacher leur rougeoiement dérangeant. Personne n'avait jamais vu les traces estompées des sillons humides qui s'étaient écoulés sur ses joues. Rarement, parfois, souvent et maintenant quotidiennement. C'était de plus en plus compliqué de dissimuler aux autres son état mais il avait toujours su feinter et tromper. C'était sa seconde nature après tout et quelqu'un se chargeait bien de le lui rappeler...

A suivre...

* * *

Ma foi quand je me relis je trouve ce prologue très bizarre. La fin n'incite pas vraiment à la suite et le pire c'est que c'était pas ça du tout que je voulais faire mais c'est pas grave. Comment avez vous trouvé cet avant goût? Je suis pas trop rouillée ça va? XD Le personnage de Yûki doit paraître assez sombre mais pour cette fiction j'ai voulu mettre ses défauts en avant. C'est toujours le côté « sauvé par Tohru » qui ressort dans le manga et quand j'ai commencé je me suis dit : « Et si Yûki n'avait pas plus été sauvé que ça? Si Tohru n'avait été qu'un grain de sable dans sa vie (bon j'exagère alors disons un kilo de sable)? Si malgré tout ce qu'elle ait pu faire il était resté plongé dans les « ténèbres »? ». Forcément ce qui va ressortir de cette fiction ne sera pas super joyeux mais j'ai espoir d'arriver à quelque chose dans le demi ton.

Au niveau du rythme de parution, je n'ai pas de date. Cependant je pense que le rythme sera très lent (à moins que des éclairs de « j'ai envie d'écriiiire! » ne frappent) à raison d'un chapitre par mois. C'est peu mais je fais comme je peux (Comme par hasard c'est quand les vacs sont finis que les éclairs arrivent...)! Sinon je fais une mise à jour de mes fictions Fruits Basket donc pour ceux que ça intéresse...

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt je l'espère!^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Konbanwa!

Voici le premier chapitre de Esprit Entravé! J'espère que vous comprendrez un peu mieux le personnage compliqué que j'ai fait de Yuki et que vous aurez quelques pistes de où je veux en venir!

**[EDIT]** Mise à jour du chapitre le 15/06/2010

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

La monotonie avait ses avantages. Pour certaines personnes, ce n'était qu'un symbole d'ennui et de répétition. Cependant, chaque jour, elle instaurait des repères précis que bien souvent on ne remarquait pas tant ils étaient teintés de normalité. Pourtant, chez les personnes comme Yûki, ce prosaïsme était indispensable. Un soulagement indicible le prenait chaque fois qu'il voyait le carré de sa chambre ordonnée. Une vague chaleureuse le réchauffait lorsque Momiji lui adressait un sourire joyeux. Et un rire lui échappait chaque fois qu'il aplatissait Kyô.

Tout ces petits facteurs pourtant insignifiants contribuaient à lui donner un certain équilibre, certes précaire mais stable quand même. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait si, du jour au lendemain, il perdait ces notions de lieux, de personnes et de temps. Si un évènement venait bouleverser cette vie ennuyeuse mais rassurante qu'il menait. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut car un verre d'eau glacée lui avait été jeté à la figure il ne sut comment réagir.

Ses yeux hagards et tourmentés ne savaient où se poser et ils balayèrent la pièce en cherchant désespérément quelque chose de sûr auquel se raccrocher. Apaisé par le fait d'être dans sa chambre, Yûki se sentit retrouver une respiration moins hâtive. Il n'était pas dans « cet endroit ». Il n'était pas « là ». C'est tout ce qui comptait. Enfin, l'espace d'un instant. Reprenant ses esprits, son regard se porta sur ce qui semblait être la source de l'humidité de son visage. Et il bugua. Car l'impudent qui avait osé le mouiller n'était autre que Kyô. C'était... anormal. Des questions se succédèrent dans son esprit et la seule qui arriva à sortir de sa gorge fut :

« Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Son cousin l'observa bizarrement. Il paraissait se poser la même question et d'après son air perplexe, il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Alors il prononça simplement :

« Tu fais des cauchemars Yûki? »

Les mots à ne pas dire. Les yeux du maudit de la souris devinrent livides, comme privés de vie. Fixes et sans éclat. Morts. Car Yûki venait d'être enseveli par le poids de son autre « lui ». Tout avait rejailli d'un coup. Les propos cruels, tortueux et véridiques étaient revenus avec une telle violence que, non préparé à un tel afflux, il n'avait pu parer l'affliction qu'ils provoquaient. Il se perdit. Car il n'avait plus de repères. Il n'était plus dans la pièce bleue de ses réveils. Il était « là ».  
Dans cette pièce noire. Butant contre les murs, ses pieds emmêlés le faisant tomber sur le sol glacial et marchant non sans un cri de douleur sur la fourchette de ses maigres repas. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif et il agit comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent convulsivement à ses cheveux et dans un mouvement inconscient il tira fortement sur les mèches argentées.

Pour tout observateur extérieur, Yûki avait l'air d'un fou. Pour un observateur appartenant au cercle fermé des maudits du Juniishi, il subissait le contrecoup de leur malédiction. Pour Kyô, l'argenté était faible. Et cette constatation, loin de provoquer de la compassion engendra une rage brûlante qui le dévora de l'intérieur. Il ne prit pas son cousin dans ses bras. Il fit mieux. Il le frappa. La victime du coup roula misérablement sur le lit avant d'y chuter et de s'affaisser au sol.

Le choc eut raison de l'enfer dans lequel était plongé Yûki et celui ci reprit durement contact avec la réalité. Sa joue douloureuse lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa position. Le sang afflua à ses tempes. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul projet : en faire baver Kyô. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre en applications ses sombres desseins car le roux coupa court à toutes ses intentions malveillantes :

« C'était quoi ça? Depuis quand t'es aussi faible? Je ne veux pas d'un adversaire aussi pathétique. »

Le mépris imprégné dans ces mots fut comme des flèches empoisonnés. Le venin se diffusa lentement dans son esprit tandis que son cousin quittait la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua que les effets se firent sentir. Une honte proéminente le ravagea laissant son teint rouge et son faciès embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle humiliation. Et ça en était encore plus cuisant car ce déshonneur venait de Kyô. Le raté de la famille. Le plus monstrueux d'entre eux. L'argenté était dégoûté. Comment se relever après une telle offense? Il se détestait d'avoir été aussi faible. Le pire était arrivé. Kyô savait. Et maintenant, il allait le considérer comme de la merde.

_Joyeuse perspective..._

_

* * *

_

Yûki pensait avoir atteint le fond. Il croyait que rien ne serait plus abaissant que ce qu'il venait de vivre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui arriva les jours suivants.

Ses supplices prirent plus d'ampleur. Il passait des nuits abominables, dégradantes par tous ses aspects, à cause de son « autre lui ». Cet enfoiré de Kyô n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'offrir un nouveau sujet de moquerie à l'être perfide qui l'habitait.

_« Tu es faible! » « Un être comme lui t'a rabaissé de la sorte quelle hooonte! » « Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une merde mais là, tu ne mérites même plus ce statut! » « Habiter un loser comme toi me donne envie de me pendre! » _

Mais qu'il le fasse! Il ne le retiendrait pour rien au monde! S'il pouvait s'exécuter au plus vite ça lui éviterait des réveils... Il ne trouvait même plus de mots pour les qualifier. Car comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit aussi piteux, il fallait aussi que Kyô lui attribue la fonction de punching-ball.

En effet, tous les matins, le roux venait le tirer de ses cauchemars en le frappant. Il n'oubliait pas ensuite de le gratifier d'un regard arrogant et dédaigneux avant de disparaître de sa vue. Et à chaque fois c'était le même manège. Trop sonné par le coup et atteint psychologiquement par « l'autre », il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce crétin qui le prenait de haut.

Un semaine que ce scénario minable durait. Il en avait plus que marre. Surtout que le mépris qu'affichait le maudit du chat l'atteignait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Le regard flamboyant pouvait être teinté de tout et n'importe quoi mais pas de ça. Pas de cette dérision qui causait une étrange tristesse à son cœur. Un peu comme quand il pensait à son grand frère. Sauf que cette amertume était beaucoup plus atroce. C'était inconcevable. Le roux ne devait pas être capable de l'accabler comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

L'argenté s'étendit mollement sur son lit. Il aurait son face à face. Kyô regretterait profondément de l'avoir mésestimé de la sorte.

* * *

Lorsque Kyô pénétra dans la chambre de Yûki, il ne tomba pas sur sa silhouette endormie qui gémissait de douleur. Un regard gris luisant d'une détermination hargneuse le transperçait de toutes parts. Mais ce qui le fit reculer fut la rancoeur vive qui prit subitement place dans les pupilles métalliques. La voix chargée de haine, son cousin cracha :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu viens? »

« ... »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu viens contempler la misérable créature que je suis? Ça te plaît de me voir faible? Tu aimes ça? »

« ... »

« Si tu savais à quel point je me hais d'être comme ça. Mais je te hais encore plus parce que tu m'as vu! Et qu'au lieu de te contenter de m'humilier une première fois tu as continué! »

« ... »

« Bordel mais ouvre ta bouche! Pourquoi? C'est si jouissif que ça de voir son pire ennemi en baver? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je... Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. »

« ... »

« Tu es si faible. Ça me dégoûte. C'est pour ça que je viens. Parce que quand je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Ça m'énerve. Je te frappe comme ça tu... tu redeviens celui que je connais qui me fout à terre en quelques secondes. »

Yûki sentit sa colère redescendre un peu. C'était maladroit et... troublant. Kyô parlait de façon tellement contradictoire qu'il brouillait ses convictions. Lorsqu'il avait réglé son réveil afin de pouvoir se réveiller avant que le roux ne débarque, il avait songé à cette confrontation comme étant un moyen de mettre les choses au clair et de reprendre son rôle de dominant. Il aurait mis le roux plus bas que terre et se serait délecté de son ascendant sur lui. Mais ce n'était plus aussi simple. Les propos de Kyô étaient douloureux. Provoquer du dégoût était loin de lui plaire. Cependant, le chat avait l'air d'exécrer le fait qu'il se montre faible et non sa personne comme il l'avait cru. Cet infime détail changeait tout. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne savait comment agir.

Un quart de sa personnalité le poussait à être clément et à essayer de parler avec le jeune homme. Mais le reste lui insufflait l'ordre d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour se redresser des humiliations qu'il avait subies auparavant. C'était tentant, horriblement tentant. Rien qu'à y penser, un sourire méphistophélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il était secoué de frissons d'excitation. C'était si facile de céder à ses pulsions. N'étant pas quelqu'un de naturellement bon, rien ne l'empêchait de s'adonner aux pensées perverses qui le taraudaient. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Se levant lentement de son lit, il alla se poster devant Kyô et le dévisagea avec attention, la démence tapissant le fond de ses iris. Ses doigts se posèrent avec un douceur sournoise sur les joues halées de son cousin et sans que rien n'ait pu le prévoir, il griffa les parcelles de peau à sa portée. Des marques rougeâtres apparurent et la chair arrachée se retrouva prisonnière sous ses ongles manucurés. Le roux voulut se dégager mais la voix de Yûki le statufia, tant la gentillesse du ton contrastait avec ses actions :

« Dis Kyô, tu me détestes vraiment? »

Le dénommé ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi son cousin posait-il cette question? La réponse était plus qu'évidente et pourtant, à ce moment là, bizarrement, le roux se trouva incapable de répondre. Sa raison lui soufflait les mots qu'il devait prononcer mais ceux ci n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. La griffure sur son visage s'accentua en même temps que l'argenté reposait sa question :

« Kyô, dis moi. Tu me détestes réellement? »

Un léger malaise persistait dans la voix de Yûki. Cela ajouta à son mutisme et Kyô déglutit péniblement.

Il se sentait mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel paradoxe surgissait entre son esprit et ses actions. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. C'était bizarre. C'était stressant. Partagé comme il l'était, il n'arrivait à rien. Ses mains n'obéissaient pas à son cerveau, son coeur battait follement et cette sensation d'être tiraillé dans deux directions différentes faisait grandir en lui une angoisse dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Pourquoi? _Pourquoi? _

Les ongles de son cousin faisaient toujours des ravages sur son visage. Son sourire était sournois, insidieux mais... ses yeux baignant d'envies malveillantes s'étaient apaisés et à présent, il ne demeurait de sa haine qu'un singulier amalgame de sentiments troublés. Un mélange qui montrait que lui aussi était perdu. Lui aussi ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette situation. Seuls ses longs doigts fins agissaient, ils continuaient de lacérer son faciès, cherchant peut être à convaincre leur propriétaire que leur éternelle antipathie était réelle. Kyô doutait et il détestait ça. Le doute n'était qu'une source d'erreur qui fragilisait celui qui en était la proie. Rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir.

A ce moment là, le maudit du chat était tenté de répondre par la négative. Mais cela reviendrait à juger que des années avaient été perdues en futilités et que les batailles qu'il avait menées jadis avaient été vaines. C'était trop dur. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à détester. Si Yûki n'était pas cette personne qui le serait? Sur qui déverserait-il sa frustration d'être né sous le signe du chat? Sur qui?

« Kyô... Réponds moi... Tu- »

« Je te déteste. »

L'argenté s'éloigna de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé. Kyô vit avec effroi l'aversion reprendre possession des pupilles métalliques. Il n'aimait pas que Yûki le regarde ainsi. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité? N'avait-il pas voulu retrouver le jeune homme froid, hautain et fort qu'avait toujours été son cousin? C'est ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Cependant, ça ne lui plaisait plus. Il voulait encore... Telle une lame tranchante, le timbre glacial de l'argenté interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

« Ouf! Tu m'as fait peur baka neko! J'ai crû que tu, _t'inquiétais,_ pour moi. »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa poitrine en se désignant tandis qu'il lâchait sa raillerie en ricanant. Cela n'occasionna pas le même résultat du côté de Kyô qui se contenta de le fixer d'un air lugubre avant de cacher son regard derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Yûki continua d'un air faussement outré :

« Parce que si ça avait été le cas mon pauvre chaton tu péterais les sommets de l'idiotie! »

Le silence perdura après cette remarque et en voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun mot de la part du maudit du chat, l'argenté devenu plus sérieux articula :

« A moins qu'en fait... Tu- »

« TAIS TOI! » hurla furieusement Kyô

Le roux releva brusquement la tête et Yûki eut un imperceptible mouvement de surprise. Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas...

Kyô quitta sa chambre avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser son analyse plus loin. Le maudit du rat se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il n'était pas satisfait. Il s'était plus ou moins vengé mais ça n'allait pas. Les joues rougies de son cousin et son attitude amoindrie par ses soins ne lui suffisaient pas. Il manquait quelque chose et quelque soit la façon dont il y réfléchissait, cette chose n'allait pas en faveur de sa superbe.

Une seule raison à cela : ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux rubis de Kyô. De la souffrance.

Une peine que le roux avait essayé de dissimuler sous sa colère mais qui n'était pas passée inaperçue. Une entrave qui rendait faible. Un entrave qui le rendait faible et qui le faisait culpabiliser...

A suivre...

* * *

Encore un chapitre bizarre. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai aimé le taper! Je prenais un malin plaisir à décrire les sentiments tortueux de Yûki et la honte qu'il ressentait. J'ai aussi légèrement forcé sur les sentiments de Kyo mais je pense qu'avant que Tohru n'arrive les relations entre les deux cousins étaient pires. Là, la brune a certes quelque peu soulagé les maudits mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a tout changé. Yûki a été décrit comme quelqu'un de particulièrement sombre dans le prologue et sa personnalité est tellement corrompue qu'elle en vient à déteindre sur le roux. Et comme l'onigiri est plus là pour calmer les tensions ben voilà quoi...

Quand j'ai relu le chapitre j'ai eu l'impression que c'était passé vraiment vite. J'ai essayé de montrer via mes mots les ténèbres dans lesquels baigne Yûki. Il faut se dire que y'a plus grand chose de bon à tirer de lui et qu'il a été pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de l'assombrir comme ça? Ben parce que les règles ne sont pas tout à fait les même dans cette fiction. Et si vous avez fait attention, vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'y a presque aucun indice sur la situation des persos, sur le moment et sur les lieux. C'est fait exprès et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant. Il s'annonce plus joyeux et j'espère pouvoir faire intervenir d'autres personnages.

Vu que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre en ce moment, il y a de fortes chances que la suite soit là la semaine prochaîne. Sinon, soyez sûr que vous verrez quelque chose arriver en début novembre!

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plû! Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt! ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Konbanwa!  
Je reviens au fandom Fruits Basket! J'avais mis cette fanfiction en pause parce que je n'avais pas de temps ni d'inspiration pour m'y consacrer. C'est chose faîte et je reprends tambour battant! Ce n'est pas moins de trois chapitres de cette fiction qui vont se succéder sur un délai de trois semaines. Je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui, le prochain sera pour le dimanche 11 et le dernier pour le dimanche 18. Tout ça pour rattraper le rythme (après tout j'avais dit un chap par mois...)! Après je sais pas, je pense que je me consacrerai de nouveau au fandom Naruto. M'enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie!

Les premiers chap de "Esprit Entravés" ont subi quelques modifications (surtout le prologue). Ainsi, j'ai fait figurer au début du prologue des informations que je comptais développer dans la fiction mais qui sont malheureusement difficiles à glisser (du moins pour moi). Bon, je crois que c'est tout!

**[EDIT]** Mise à jour du chapitre le 15/06/2010

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je n'y arrive plus. C'est plus fort que moi. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, c'est comme si mon corps refusait d'obéir aux ordres que je lui donne. J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai essayé aussi fort que j'ai pu. Je voulais que ça redevienne comme avant. Je voulais être capable d'éprouver de nouveau tout ce ressentiment et toute cette haine contre lui. Surtout depuis qu'il est redevenu lui même. Cet être froid et méprisant que j'exècre de toute mon âme mais que paradoxalement je n'arrive pas à voir faible.

J'aurais du être content lorsque je l'ai vu s'effondrer la première fois. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'emmurer dans son monde rempli de cauchemars. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement. Il s'arrachait les cheveux. Je voyais à quel point il s'était détaché de la réalité et comment ses fantômes étaient capables de le tourmenter. Au point de s'humilier devant moi, le monstre. Au point de m'oublier...

C'est comme si tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus existé. Yûki m'avait ignoré. Ce n'était pas cette indifférence factice dont il me gratifiait tous les jours. Car je le voyais. Je le voyais me jeter des regards en coin, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours là. Quotidiennement. Ce n'était pas cette indifférence là. Non, à ce moment là il m'avait effacé de son existence. Et l'idée qu'il ait pu le faire avait augmenté la rage singulière que je ressentais face à sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en arrière.

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'éradiquer de sa mémoire car s'il le faisait, je n'aurais plus personne à haïr. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Alors je l'ai frappé. De toutes mes forces. Il a volé et s'est écrasé au sol. Si je n'avais pas été dans cette colère folle j'aurais éclaté de rire. Ça ne l'a pas fait rire. Et il s'est énervé. Contre moi. J'ai senti comme une vague de chaleur m'étreindre. C'était agréable. Et troublant. Mais bien vite je suis revenu à la raison et il n'est plus resté de cette confusion que ma haine. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça. C'était inacceptable. C'était déroutant. C'était terrifiant.

C'était comme voir un mur que l'on croyait inébranlable se détruire de lui même. Un mur que l'on admirait malgré soi et que l'on enviait pour sa robustesse et sa dureté. Je n'ai pas supporté et j'ai fait ce qu'une partie de moi rêvait de faire depuis longtemps. Je l'ai mis plus bas que terre. J'ai profité comme j'ai pu. Je l'ai méprisé, je me complaisais à le réveiller tous les matins de ses cauchemars pour rire de lui. Mais je sais qu'au fond, je voulais juste qu'il réagisse.

Je ne voulais pas à avoir à surpasser la loque qu'il était. Je voulais le meilleur de lui pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas seulement un monstre. Ou alors un monstre qui était capable de lui faire manger l'herbe. Je voulais un retour à ce qui faisait que nous étions « nous ». Moi le chat, le déchet de la famille Soma qui s'obstinait à vouloir le surpasser lui, la souris, chouchou de Dieu et talentueux dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Je voulais vraiment tout ça parce qu'en fait j'étais ébranlé par la réalité qu'il me montrait. Alors, lorsqu'il m'a attendu et qu'il m'a fait face, le regard plus haineux que jamais. Quelque part je me suis senti soulagé. Ses questions ne me faisaient rien car j'avais attendu ce moment où il se relèverait, plus fort et plus dangereux que jamais. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a articulé ces mots que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal.

_C'est si jouissif que ça de voir son pire ennemi en baver?_

Et je me suis senti obligé de lui répondre. Je lui ai dit une partie de ce que je ressentais mais j'étais alors tellement embrouillé que mes mots n'étaient que contradictions. Il n'a pas du comprendre. Ou alors si mal. Les griffures sur mes joues n'ont pas accentué ma confusion. C'est cette question qui l'a fait.

_Kyô, dis moi. Tu me détestes réellement?_

A cet instant là, j'ai commencé à perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait. Mon cœur s'est accéléré tandis que je ne savais que répondre. Il m'aurait posé la question quelques semaines plus tôt, j'aurais clamé avec véhémence que c'était le cas. Cependant, trop de choses étaient arrivées depuis. J'étais perdu. Et lui aussi. Même s'il me dépossédait d'une partie de ma chair de ses ongles, il était tout aussi perdu que moi. Quelque chose dans ses yeux vacillait et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer mes doutes. Et je déteste douter. Plus que tout. Je me sentais tiraillé entre rationnel et... sentiments?

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Ça revenait à renier trop de choses dans ma vie. Peut être même à me renier moi. C'est sa voix qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Mais devrais-je dire cela? Non je ne pense pas. Car alors tout a été pire.

Ça a dégénéré encore plus et je n'ai pu que me rendre compte de la malveillance de Yûki. Il s'est moqué de moi. Et pire que tout il a articulé ces mots. Ces mots qui ont tué tous les espoirs qui habitaient encore en moi. Tous les espoirs qui me sauvaient de la dure réalité.

_J'ai crû que tu, « t'inquiétais, » pour moi. _

Je m'inquiétais réellement pour lui. C'était ce sentiment qui expliquait la violence de la colère que j'avais éprouvé. C'était ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais si soulagé lorsqu'il me renvoyait mes regards haineux. Car s'il me les retournait, cela signifiait qu'il allait... bien. Et j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé qu'il était important pour moi qu'il aille bien. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était lui tout court qui était important pour moi. Ça m'a fait souffrir et je n'ai pas voulu croiser son regard lorsque je me suis enfui de sa chambre. C'était trop pour moi. C'est toujours trop.

Je ne lui parlerai pas. Je suis trop chamboulé pour ça. Je ne lui parlerai plus. Même si ça doit signifier que je ne ferai jamais partie du Juniishi. Même si ça doit signifier qu'il a encore gagné et qu'il a réussi à me faire perdre ma dernière chance d'être humain. Je l'ignorerai. Je l'ignore. Même si ça me trouble parce que ce n'est plus comme avant.

* * *

Le claquement caractéristique d'une porte qui se refermait atteignit les oreilles de Yûki. Et quelques pas presque imperceptibles suivirent. Pourtant, affalé comme il l'était sur la table basse du salon, Yûki ne daigna pas bouger. La politesse aurait voulu qu'il salue au moins le nouvel arrivant mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de remuer ne serait ce que les muscles de sa mâchoire. De plus, il connaissait très bien l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Et ce savoir était loin de lui donner d'envie d'être courtois.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour là. Deux semaines sans altercations, uniquement troublées par un silence pesant et dérangeant. Rien que ça. Un exploit en somme. Ce record ne lui donnait pourtant pas envie de sourire. Loin de là. Car c'était dérangeant. C'était _anormal_. Et Yûki détestait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Venant de son cousin, une telle discrétion avait de quoi inquiéter. Car Kyô était une personne bouillante, énergique mais surtout chiante. S'il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute son hyperactivité, il avait au contraire gagné en « vas-y-que-je-t'emmerde » car rien n'était plus agaçant qu'un Kyô silencieux et indifférent. Quelque soit le côté par lequel il le prenait, tout de son infâme cousin était une source de soupirs excédés.

Mais surtout il y avait « ça ». Le silence lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses dont il se serait bien passé. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Mais rien ne marchait comme il le voulait, il s'était résigné. C'était donc malgré lui que ses pensées dérivaient. Privé de toute l'attention que Kyô lui portait continuellement, il s'était surpris à voir les choses différemment. C'est comme si un champ magnétique avait détraqué toutes ses convictions et il en était venu à reconsidérer certaines choses.

L'une d'entre elle était la raison pour laquelle Kyô l'avait découvert si faible. Il s'était dit, dans un instant de pure folie – certainement –, que s'il avait pris la peine de s'enfermer lorsqu'il dormait rien ne serait arrivé. A ces moments là, il se détestait car penser ainsi signifiait qu'il était responsable de tout et que, d'une certaine manière, qu'il donnait raison à Kyô. Inconcevable. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours un peu soulagé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant formulé intérieurement cette hypothèse. Il culpabilisait moins. Il se sentait moins coupable de ses actes.

Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire la lueur qu'il avait entraperçu dans les prunelle volcaniques de Kyô. Il se haïssait. C'était pire que recevoir une épée en plein cœur. Ça le lacérait douloureusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. S'il avait pu représenter le mal que ça lui faisait, il aurait sans hésitation dépeint un acte de torture horrible où un sadique se plaisait à gratter à sang un par un, tous les organes de son corps. Et cette voix! Cette voix qui susurrait à ses oreilles des immondices telles qu'il en avait envie de vomir! Il était en train de devenir fou. Cinglé, toqué, dingue.

Il perdait lentement mais sûrement tous ses repères mais surtout tout ce qui le caractérisait au profit d'une démence sauvage et sournoise qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le silence oppressant dans lequel Kyô le laissait. C'était aux moments où l'absence de bruits était la plus flagrante que tous ses bas instincts, tout ce dont il avait honte, tout ce qui faisait de lui un être sale et abject remontaient. Et il se détestait encore plus. Car sa langue sortait de sa bouche et elle se promenait lubriquement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Car ses yeux étaient assaillis par l'envie et il voyait enfin ce qu'il avait relégué au second plan. Car son corps, ce misérable corps incapable d'être dans la normalité, lui faisait douloureusement sentir que jamais il ne pourrait être attiré par une poitrine opulente et des jambes fuselées. Car il désirait Kyô. Et ses pupilles métalliques détaillaient avec insistance tout ce qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir du maudit du chat.

Sa démarche chaloupée, légère, assurée mais surtout... attrayante. Le calme faisait du bien au crétin qui sans s'en rendre compte lui faisait du gringue en se déplaçant avec une félinité qu'il était certain de ne lui avoir jamais vue auparavant. Déjà rendu timbré par les changements qui avaient eu lieu depuis deux semaines, il avait tendance à fixer des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Enfin des choses... On va dire ça comme ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas certain que des lèvres scandaleusement carmines ou des cheveux aux reflets aveuglants appartiennent à cette catégorie...

Cerise sur le gâteau, il se reprenait à attendre avec impatience les seuls instants où Kyô devait obligatoirement lui adresser la parole. Lorsque la voix grave naissait des cordes vocales, il sentait une dégoûtante vague de bien être se répandre en lui et quelque part... Il était rassuré. Pas que la voix de Kyô lui manque bien entendu! C'était juste... normal... Et Yûki adorait la normalité.

Après ces petites secondes d'apaisement venait la colère. Puis la honte d'être ainsi chamboulé par un être comme Kyô. _L'autre _s'y donnait à cœur joie en le critiquant allègrement sur la dépendance qu'il avait développée pour son cousin. Il essayait de ne pas s'en occuper mais il était dur voire impossible d'ignorer une voix qu'il était le seul à entendre. Sans compter que malgré lui, il lui donnait de la viande à se mettre sous la dent lorsque ses yeux dérivaient honteusement sur certaines parties de l'anatomie de Kyô...

Le mal de tête carabiné qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez fit Yûki se relever lentement de la pauvre table qui subissait depuis quelque temps les attaques « lourdes » de certains individus. Le jeune homme s'étira longuement avant de se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter furtivement un coup d'œil sur la silhouette masculine qui occupait la cuisine. Bien mal lui en prit,_ l'autre_ lui fit sa fête...

* * *

Trois semaines sans lui adresser la parole et je ne crois pas m'être déjà senti aussi las. J'en ai marre de ce silence que je m'impose mais plus que tout j'en ai marre de ses regards. Il n'arrête pas de m'observer. Si au début je me sentais... rassuré de savoir que même si je ne lui parlais pas il ne m'oubliait pas, maintenant c'est plus oppressant qu'autre chose. Je pourrais lui dire d'arrêter de me faire chier en me reluquant à chaque instant mais je ne peux pas. Ça reviendrait à lui parler. Et je n'y arriverai pas.

Je n'ai toujours pas encore intégré le fait qu'il soit si important pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à accepter qu'une bonne partie de mon existence tourne autour de lui et soit entièrement tournée vers lui. C'est trop... déshonorant. Je croyais être déjà plus bas que terre avec ma position de chat dans la famille Sôma. Mais là... J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ma fierté. C'est une défaite. Reconnaître que sa présence influe sur mes actes est trop dégradant. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Et je ne peux que m'interroger sur la nature de ma relation avec lui. C'est tellement compliqué, tellement ambiguë. Mais surtout tellement malsain.

Je me sens partagé entre une haine énorme et un sentiment de besoin qui m'horripile. Je suis à la fois hostile mais tellement quémandeur. J'ai besoin qu'il m'accorde son attention. Mais je le déteste de le faire car alors je me sens si rempli de ressentiments que je ne me reconnais pas. Comment est-ce qu'il arrive à si bien faire ressortir le monstre qui m'habite? Ah oui j'oubliais... C'est YÛKI. Comme si cette phrase résolvait tout...

Je suis encore plus susceptible que d'habitude. Hier, Momiji me l'a fait remarquer et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'envoyer malproprement paître « dans le champ de Tohru ». Il m'a regardé tristement avant de me déclarer que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait été là. Je me suis senti si mal que je me suis détourné et que je suis parti. Elle était encore convalescente il y a peu et elle doit sûrement travailler comme une forcenée malgré le fait qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital il y a à peine quinze jours.

Foutu Akito de merde... Tout ce gâchis c'est de sa faute. Si elle n'est pas revenue c'est entièrement de sa faute. Et comme un crétin, face à Momiji qui ne voulait que mon bien, j'ai mis en évidence cette absence qui nous pèse tous. Ainsi que celle de Haru. Haru qui a été obligé de quitter la fac privée dans laquelle on est tous parce qu'il a décidé de se battre pour rester avec Tohru. Haru qui fait des petits boulots pour payer le loyer qu'il partage avec Tohru tout en assurant ses cours dans une petite fac au niveau médiocre. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con!

Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est la faute de Yûki. Encore. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à tout ramener à lui et à tout lui mettre sur le dos. Je fais ça avec une telle facilité que c'est presque devenu quelque chose d'instinctif. Mais c'est plus pareil depuis que je l'ignore. On dirait même que depuis que je ne lui parle plus je suis plus raisonnable. C'est comme si lorsque j'étais avec lui je perdais tout ce qui me permettait de penser. Je ne voyais que lui, j'étais obnubilé par sa puissance au point d'en oublier les autres autour de moi. Et malgré ma fatigue croissante je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps...

* * *

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Yûki ne s'occupa pas du fait que ce qu'il allait faire était d'une puérilité sans nom. Il occulta le fait qu'il allait peut être s'en mordre les doigts. Il oublia qu'il était déjà à demi cinglé et que faire ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux pour lui. Non. C'était trop. Il saturait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une seconde de plus ce silence accablant, déroutant mais surtout chiant. En claquant furieusement ses mains sur le kotatsu du salon il se releva subrepticement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers ce chieur qui lui pourrissait l'existence depuis un mois. Avec une maturité dont il aurait honte plus tard, Yûki se campa furieusement devant Kyô, les poings serrés sur les hanches, un regard de tueur sur la face. Il aboya presque :

« Kyô! Arrête ça tout de suite! »

Le roux paraissait choqué de son attitude. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et se détourna de lui. Il passa à côté de lui et reprit machinalement le plat dont il était en train de s'occuper. Enragé de se faire ainsi ignorer, Yûki se mouva de façon à se placer encore devant son cousin. Ce dernier l'évita de nouveau pour reprendre ses activités. Le même manège se reproduisit trois fois avant que l'argenté n'explose. Il éteignit non seulement le gaz mais il saisit également le tee-shirt de Kyô dans un attitude menaçante. Il lâcha alors d'une voix rendue tranchante par la colère :

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et tu vas arrêter de me faire chier avec ton attitude de gamin! »

Étonnement, le roux répliqua d'une voix railleuse qui lui était peu familière :

« T'es sûr que tu parles pas de toi? »

Un silence suivit ces mots. Et Yûki se sentit rougir. Parce qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face la rediffusion de ses actions. Mais aussi parce que Kyô employait un ton tellement différent de celui auquel il l'avait habitué. Et son visage était un composé de défi, de moquerie et d'assurance. Ça suffit à remettre du l'huile sur le feu. Yûki s'écria :

« Ferme ta gueule! C'est MOI qui parle maintenant! »

« ... »

« J'en ai raz le bol. Mais plus que tout j'ai la haine. Ça me fout trop les boules que tu me provoques plus! C'est quoi ça? »

« J'ai pas envie de- »

« Et ben moi j'en ai envie! Autant être clair puisque j'en suis pas à une humiliation près! Tu m'as vu à un moment où je ne voulais jamais avoir l'occasion d'être vu! Tu ne crois certainement pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer en m'ignorant comme tu l'as fait? Je veux quelque chose de toi moi aussi! »

« ... Alors c'est ça? Juste un histoire d'échange? Tu ne supportes pas de savoir que j'ai un avantage sur toi? »

« Parfaitement! Ça me paraît aberrant et inacceptable! Tu me dois un de tes secrets! C'est une question d'équilibre! »

« Quel équilibre! » s'exclama sarcastiquement Kyô « Tu m'as toujours battu et tu te plains de ça? »

« Tu as raison. Tu es faible Kyô. T'es qu'une merde même. »

« ... »

« Mais pire que ça, tu essaies de devenir fort alors que tu ne le seras jamais. C'est tellement pathétique que ça me donne envie de rire mais bon... Le fait est que tu as arrêté. Tu as arrêté! Tu te bats avec moi depuis tellement de temps! C'est quelque chose qui a fini par me devenir habituel! Et puis tout d'un coup tu t'arrêtes! Alors qu'en plus tu as découvert ce que je cachais à tous! C'est incompréhensible! Si j'avais été à ta place, je t'aurais tellement rabaissé que tu n'aurais plus levé tes yeux sur moi. Or tu n'as rien fait et en plus tu as baissé tes yeux! Où est la logique dans tout ça! »

« Depuis quand est ce que je suis quelqu'un de logique? »

« Pas faux. Mais je m'en fous. Je t'ai dit que je veux quelque chose. Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ce- »

« Tu l'as déjà. »

Yûki relâcha subitement sa poigne sur le tee-shirt de Kyô. Il ne comprenait pas. Devant sa mine ignorante Kyô lâcha un soupir. Pouvait il vraiment se permettre de lui dire? Son secret avait beaucoup plus d'ampleur que celui du maudit du Rat. Qu'étaient ce que des ridicules cauchemars face à ce qu'il ressentait? Rien du tout. Pourtant il le dit. Ces quelques mots qui pouvaient le détruire s'ils étaient retournés contre lui.

« Tu es important pour moi. Si je me suis mis autant en colère c'est parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

La bombe avait été lâchée mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de si bon chemin.

« Je te déteste de tout mon être mais en même temps je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait que tu arrêtes de me regarder. Je dois être masochiste pour aimer que tu me regardes avec toute cette haine dans tes yeux. Cette haine qui nous est propre. »

« ... »

« Tu es content maintenant? Je peux retourner à mes occupations? »

Et sans attendre de réponses, il se remit à ses fourneaux.

Yûki ne tarda pas à agir. Il retourna brusquement Kyô pour qu'il lui fasse face et il lui envoya un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le roux en tomba au sol. Son regard flamboyant de colère chercha celui de son cousin qui lui renvoya le même en beaucoup plus intense. Il était debout devant lui dans toute sa superbe, ses orbes argentées luisant de rage et sa bouche rose déformée dans une grimace colérique. Étrangement, à ce moment là, Kyô le trouva magnifique. Le timbre assourdi par la rage retentit dans la cuisine :

« Espèce de crétin! Je viens de te dire de ne pas m'ignorer et tu refais déjà la même connerie! C'était quoi cette déclaration merdique! « Tu es important pour moi... et gnagnagna »! Tu crois quoi? Que c'est pas la même chose pour moi? Tu crois que ça me fera pas chier le jour où tu te péteras la gueule à cause de ta stupidité? Parce que ce jour là tu pourras pas te battre avec moi et ce sera anormal! Et j'EXECRE les choses anormales! Tu devines pourquoi je te hais autant! Mais malgré ça t'es un repère! Si t'es toujours là pour te faire rétamer ça me rassure et c'est NORMAL! Qui est ce que t'espérais berner avec ton soit disant secret? J'attends mieux. Et je te ferai chier jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et que tu me balances de la vraie info à retourner contre toi! »

Kyô resta bouche bée après un tel discours. L'impact des mots de Yûki sur son cerveau avait eu un effet terrible. Il se rendait compte que ce mois de silence n'avait été qu'un mois perdu à ruminer de sombres pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Et il se rendait compte qu'à peu de détails près, il pensait exactement la même chose que ce Yûki lui avait dit. Alors ce fut comme si toute sa verve lui était revenue et il sentit la lassitude qui avait élu domicile sur lui s'évaporer rapidement. Il eut un petit sourire et souffla :

« Pour rétablir l'équilibre, hein? »

« Parfaitement bouffon! »

« Crétin, faible, stupide, imbécile, bouffon toi même! »

Un large sourire mesquin s'installa sur les lèvres de Yûki qui murmura :

« C'est bien mieux comme ça. ».

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna doucement en secouant la tête l'air de dire « Non mais ces idiots faut tout leur dire... ». Kyô fixa longuement sa silhouette qui s'éloignait avant de demander :

« Et le secret? »

« Tu m'énerves et tu me fatigues. Je te l'extirperai après. »

Kyô ne dit rien et reprit tranquillement l'élaboration de sa soupe tandis que Yûki s'installait confortablement sur le kotatsu. Il était épuisé. Une journée harassante venait de se terminer mais il était singulièrement content de sa fin. La douce chaleur émanant du kotatsu installé le matin même par Shigure lui fit bizarrement l'effet d'un baume au coeur et son ravissement se manifesta par un petit sourire. Un petit sourire sincère de ceux qu'il ne se permettait que lorsqu'il était seul, lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir ou lorsqu'il se sentait bien. Le jeune homme s'agita légèrement, dépliant ainsi la couverture molle sur ses jambes. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se sentit partir dans un sommeil sans rêves.

C'est une délicate odeur de légumes bouillis qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Ses yeux restèrent clos tandis que son nez s'habituait aux douces effluves de ce qui paraissait provenir d'une soupe chaude. Il voulait encore rester comme ça... Ne pas bouger... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se s'était pas senti aussi reposé et il n'avait aucune envie de rompre cet état paisible qui lui avait si souvent fait défaut. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit imperceptiblement lorsque des vapeurs piquantes vinrent chatouiller sa joue gauche. Intrigué, ses cils battirent et il tomba sur... la vue latérale droite d'un bol. En se redressant sur ses coudes et en faisant l'effort de garder ses yeux ouverts, son hypothèse se confirma puisque des légumes cuits pataugeaient dans ce qui semblait être une soupe. Ailleurs comme il l'était, Yûki ne se demanda comment le repas était arrivé là. Et apercevant des baguettes à proximité, il se contenta simplement de les détacher et il commença à manger. Il ne se pencha pas sur la forme quelquefois surprenante de certains composants de la soupe, ni sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le bienveillant qui avait mis le bol là et encore moins sur la possibilité que le plat ne soit pas à son intention. Il ne fit que manger. Et il le fit bien puisqu'il ne resta bientôt plus rien à enfouir dans son estomac. Le jeune homme repoussa le récipient et se recoucha sur la table. Il fermait les yeux quand une voix le dérangea. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que très bien et qui avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Cependant les mots qu'elle émit ne provoquèrent pas sa réaction habituelle, à savoir répondre ironiquement ou ignorer.

« C'était bon? »

« ... »

« Tu fais chier Yûki! »

« Merci. »

« Pff la prochaine fois je cuisinerai que pour moi si c'est comme ça que tu réagis! Crétin! »

Kyô se détourna de lui sous le regard comateux mais amusé de Yûki. Après son départ, l'argenté se permit un sourire. Le roux n'avait même pas réalisé que son remerciement n'était pas né de sa remarque...

A suivre...

* * *

Le passage de la fin (avec la soupe) était au départ dans le prologue. C'était un peu comme une projection de ce qui allait se passer. Je l'avais mis en italique pour que vous fassiez attention. J'ai tapé ce chapitre dans l'intention de mettre un petit résumé de cette scène à la suite de la dispute Kyo Yuki. Il s'avère que j'ai été assez maladroite et j'ai trouvé que y'avait un truc qui clochait. Donc bon, j'ai carrément retiré ce passage du prologue pour le mettre ici où il va mieux.

Désolée s'il y a eu des incompréhensions.

Bon, ben je ne peux que vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour la suite! ^^

A bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 3

Konbanwa!  
Comment allez vous? Personnellement la zen attitude me colle à la peau et j'espère que ça va encore durer! Sur ces brèves paroles, voici la suite d'Esprit Entravé"!

**[EDIT]** Mise à jour du chapitre le 15/06/2010

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

Kyô_ ignore Yûki car il a pris concience de l'importance que celui ci avait pour lui. L'argenté, commence à dérailler sérieusement face au silence du roux. A bout, il finit par chercher l'affrontement et des paroles ambigues sont échangées. _Kyô_ se rend alors compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à accorder de l'importance à la rivalité qui le lie à Yûki et c'est sur une promesse d'extorsion de secret que l'argenté le laisse..._

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Allongé posément sur son lit, Yûki souffla. Il était satisfait. Tout était revenu à la normale. Il s'en sentait si soulagé qu'il avait l'impression que l'impact des paroles de son autre lui avait diminué. Il respirait mieux et il reprenait enfin ses esprits. Et c'était tant mieux car un peu plus et il aurait fini par péter un câble. Il se sentait bien. Enfin... Bien était un grand mot. Disons plutôt que maintenant il arrivait mieux à gérer ses démons que pendant la période où son crétin de cousin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Le retour aux vieilles habitudes s'était fait sans accroches et il s'était éclaté à aplatir Kyô. Ça lui avait apporté tellement de plaisir qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler à la fin de leur échange de coups. Le roux l'avait regardé bizarrement puis il avait repris sa bonne vieille rengaine en le traitant d'idiot. Il s'était senti si heureux alors qu'il avait voulu lui adresser un sourire.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il allait faire il s'était abstenu. Il avait été surpris. Depuis quand avait-il envie de sourire à Kyô? Certes ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la violence qui était la leur et la normalité avait repris sa place mais quand même! Il s'était alors détourné de son cousin en marmonnant une vague insulte puis s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Là, adossé à la porte qu'il venait de fermer, il avait inspiré profondément et il avait pris conscience de la cadence effrénée de son cœur. C'était... bizarre. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur ce fait et était rapidement passé à autre chose.

L'argenté tritura pensivement une de ses mèches de cheveux. Certes il jubilait d'avoir à nouveau un punching-ball mais quelque chose le tracassait. Et cette chose concernait ses réactions. En effet, ce qu'il avait cru passager s'était répété. L'accélération de son rythme cardiaque était même devenue chose fréquente depuis ses « réconciliations » avec Kyô et depuis peu, elle s'était également faite accompagner de légers frissons et de moments d'égarement. Quelque chose clochait.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en arrivait à la conclusion que ces petits changements étaient dus à ce silence qui avait persisté. Ce silence qui lui avait permis de remarquer des petites choses insignifiantes auxquelles il accordait peu de crédit auparavant. Des petites choses comme la couleur des lèvres de Kyô ou encore le léger mouvement désinvolte que celui ci faisait pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Et malheureusement pour lui c'était des petits trucs qui, par bien des aspects le troublaient honteusement. Il ne voyait que ça pour justifier son état.

Cependant, le pire était que maintenant que lui et Kyô ne se muraient plus dans le silence, il pouvait discerner encore plus de petits détails qui jusque là lui avaient toujours échappé. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il avait l'impression que ses bas instincts qu'il avait cru endormis après la crise de Kyô étaient en train de remonter à la surface. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne se voyait pas retomber dans cet état semi-démentiel d'envie dans lequel il avait été. C'était malsain.

Certes, en restant objectif, il pouvait dire que Kyô était pas mal dans son genre. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées avant? Il n'avait pas la réponse et donc de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas contrer cette lente vague brûlante qui montait en lui. C'était profondément déstabilisant.

Il ne se voyait pas fuir Kyô pour endiguer sa perte. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pas après le silence oppressant que le roux leur avait infligé. Surtout qu'il mourrait d'envie que le maudit du chat lui avoue son secret. Ou du moins quelque chose d'assez embarrassant pour ne pas être répété sur tous les toits. Alors, que faire? Attendre l'explosion? La provoquer pour s'en débarrasser? Trop dangereux. Et pas assez fiable car il ne savait pas comment il réagirait lorsqu'il perdrait sa lucidité.

Yûki ferma doucement ses paupières avant de soupirer. Dans une situation pareille, réfléchir ne lui apporterait rien. Il se leva donc de son lit et prit la direction de la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance Kyô y serait et se porterait volontaire pour être son moyen de défoulement...

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Yûki vit avec contentement que ses prédictions s'avéraient être vraies. En même temps il fallait dire que depuis peu, Kyô semblait s'être pris une passion pour la cuisine et qu'il passait plus de temps à confectionner les repas qu'à appeler un traiteur. Le maudit de la souris attendit que son cousin se retourne vers et lui et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se jeta sur lui. Son poing droit s'écrasa sur la joue droite du roux l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la victime du coup se relève, la lèvre pétée certes mais le regard empli de promesse de vengeance. Il se rua à son tour sur l'argenté qui esquiva le coup de pied avec facilité.

S'ensuivit une bagarre déséquilibrée où Kyô subissait plus de violences qu'il n'en procurait. Même si son essoufflement démontrait qu'il commençait à fatiguer, il continuait. Et il eut un éclair. Yûki de frappait pas pour le mettre à terre mais pour se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Ses coups étaient puissants certes mais pas autant qu'habituellement. Il semblait vouloir le maintenir à flot malgré l'acharnement avec lequel il le frappait. Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kyô cessa d'attaquer. Il se focalisa uniquement sur sa défense en faisant fi des douleurs qui le piquaient désagréablement. Son véritable niveau se révéla alors. Désormais le combat était équilibré. Pour un observateur extérieur, deux combattants exceptionnels échangeaient des coups. En tout amitié. Sans vouloir intentionnellement se blesser. Yûki remarqua ces changements. Car il connaissait Kyô. Il connaissait sa manière de foncer dans le tas et d'administrer des coups sans réelle stratégie. Et ça l'énerva. Un autre changement venait de s'ajouter à sa liste.

Ses poings se firent alors plus brutaux mais Kyô ne lâcha pas prise. Le combat s'éternisait et aucun d'eux ne voulait y mettre fin. Jusqu'à ce que le maudit du chat, qui commençait à perdre patience, assène un coup de poing à Yûki. Un coup de poing qui fit mouche et qui éclata la lèvre inférieure de l'argenté. C'était le premier. Le premier depuis qu'ils se battaient. Le premier depuis leurs quinze ans.

Yûki se figea, choqué. Il dévisagea Kyô avec stupéfaction, incapable de croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Le roux aussi s'était arrêté, le poing toujours levé. Et il fixait Yûki. Ses yeux rouges étaient remplis d'étonnement. Ils s'agrandirent démesurément quand son cousin se laissa tomber au sol devant lui. Il était livide et ses joues avaient perdu un peu de leur couleur. Sa tête s'affaissa et ses mèches grises masquèrent ses yeux. Kyô s'accroupit en face de lui et les mots sortirent avant qu'il n'ait pu en comprendre le sens. Le sens véritable.

« C'est pas grave. Tu... Tu n'étais pas en forme et c'est pour ça que... »

Il ne termina pas. L'argenté venait de poser ses doigts sur ses joues. Et comme cette fois là, ses ongles se mirent à les griffer en emportant avec elles une partie de sa chair. La lèvre inférieure de Kyô se tordit en une légère grimace mais il ne dit rien. Et Yûki parla. Il releva ses prunelles vers son cousin et demanda :

« Dis Kyô... »

Le roux ne répondit pas. Les yeux de Yûki n'étaient que contradictions. Un haine farouche y brillait mais une parcelle de... quelque chose d'incertain les assombrissait également. Le doute.

« Dis Kyô... »

« ... »

« Ça te dirait qu'on se supporte? »

La question était limpide. Mais Kyô n'arrivait pas la comprendre et surtout à y croire. C'était trop. Il avait envie de fuir tout d'un coup. Car ils refaisaient leur apparition. Ses doutes. Ses hésitations qui le tiraient de toutes parts. Il voulait se dérober à la poigne pénible de Yûki. Et ce dernier le sentit. C'est pour cela qu'il demanda avec plus de force :

« Est ce que tu voudrais qu'on se tolère plus? »

Kyô se sentait compressé dans un étau particulièrement meurtrissant. C'était un calvaire, un supplice. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne le voulait pas. Car il savait que si Yûki insistait, il serait capable de lui mentir. Encore une fois. Et après il se sentirait tellement mal qu'il n'oserait plus lui adresser la parole. Et tout recommencerait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'était pas prêt à ça.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il se dégagea violemment en repoussant Yûki qui perdit son équilibre et tomba lourdement sur son dos. Ses cheveux se répandirent autour de sa tête en formant une auréole argentée. Et sa bouche s'entrouvrit en une adorable moue surprise. Il était encore plus beau que l'autre fois. Kyô se mordit furieusement la lèvre avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine. Un claquement de porte signala qu'il avait quitté la maison.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Yûki ne s'était toujours pas défait de son ahurissement. Il croyait avoir imaginé toutes les scènes qui résulteraient du fait qu'il ait été englouti par la vague de désir. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Tous les scénarios qu'il avait élaboré étaient soient terriblement sales car ils finissaient dans la sueur et le sexe, soit horriblement cuisants car Kyô le rembarrait avec mépris. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu prédire cela. Il pensait que la vague n'était que luxure mais en fait il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Car ce qui avait jailli en lui n'était en fait qu'un répugnant mélange d'attente et d'affection. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne COMPRENAIT pas. Il se savait détester Kyô. Il se savait le haïr de tout son être. Parce que sinon, comment pourrait-il s'expliquer le besoin viscéral de lui faire du mal lorsqu'il le voyait? Alors il ne captait pas. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte.

Il eut mal à la tête tout d'un coup. Et en se passant une main sur l'arrière de ses cheveux, il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Sûr qu'il aurait une bosse après... Yûki se releva lentement en marmonnant. Il se fit une poche de glace avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il se demanda vaguement où Kyô avait pu aller avant de s'affaler sur son matelas qui l'accueillit avec joie. Il tomba dans un état de somnolence, ignorant la déception qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter depuis la fuite du maudit du chat.

* * *

Lorsque Yûki se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, sa respiration était hachée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar aussi horrible. Cela le déstabilisait un peu et il dut respirer plusieurs fois profondément avant de réussir à reprendre son calme. Ses prunelles grises se posèrent sur le réveil. 3h45. Beaucoup trop tôt. S'il se rendormait, il aurait du mal à se réveiller. Plus que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils.

La chemise légère qu'il avait mise dans l'après midi était trempée de sueur et lui collait désagréablement à la peau. A ses tempes ruisselaient de petites gouttes qui attrapaient joyeusement quelques unes de ses mèches les plus fines. Yûki était mal à l'aise. L'endroit où il avait mis sa tête était désagréablement mouillé à cause de la glace qui avait fondu. Mais le pire était certainement le monstre de chaleur qui semblait s'être installé dans son ventre, causant une mauvaise répartition de sa température. Ainsi, une terrible sensation de brûlure le dérangeait entre ses deux omoplates et sur ses jambes, son visage semblait également en feu tandis que ses mains paraissaient aussi froides que celles d'un mort. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il se leva rapidement de son lit et arracha de son armoire une chemise en coton, un boxer et un large pantalon noir que son frère lui avait confectionné. Il s'était juré qu'il ne le porterait jamais mais c'était le seul pantalon large qu'il avait. Et puis personne ne risquait de le voir avec. A part Kyô qui devait dormir comme un bébé à cette heure ci...

L'argenté referma la porte de sa chambre avec précaution avant d'entreprendre le chemin qui le mènerait à la salle de bain. Arrivé là, il se déshabilla avec empressement avant de saisir le pommeau de la douche et d'actionner le mécanisme qui éteindrait le feu ardent qui lui cramait autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il resta si longtemps sous le jet glacé que lorsqu'il en sortit, ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies. Il eut un frisson en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'eau et il retourna dans sa chambre. Après avoir changé les draps de son lit, il s'y installa confortablement et s'endormit comme une masse.

Au même moment, Kyô sortit des toilettes dans lesquels il s'était caché en entendant le pas de Yûki. Il devinait la raison pour laquelle l'argenté s'était levé en pleine nuit. Et ça ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yûki s'installa en grommelant face à la table du salon. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi assez. Et commencer le début de la semaine dans un tel état le dérangeait. N'était ce pas un signe que la semaine à venir allait être particulièrement lourde? Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Pourtant, son appétit se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un posa à son intention un bol de riz devant lui. S'en suivirent l'installation d'une soupe miso, de quelques légumes coupés et d'une théière. Yûki s'étonna de l'abondance de la nourriture. Il adressa un regard en coin à Kyô, car il était évident qu'il était le seul, avec Tohru, à être capable d'élaborer un tel petit déjeuner. Et sachant que Tohru n'était pas là...

Le maudit de la souris ne dit rien et attrapa les baguettes que le roux venait de placer. Il articula « Itadakimasu » avant de commencer à manger. Il ne releva pas son regard de la nourriture. Il était encore trop gêné de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était aussi vexé car le roux s'était soustrait à ses doigts avant de s'enfuir sans répondre à sa question. Bien entendu, il ne comptait pas vivre éternellement dans le silence car les évènements du passé avaient démontré qu'il courrait à sa perte avec ce genre d'attitude. C'est alors que Kyô la lâcha. Cette phrase qui modifierait leur relation.

« Je suis d'accord pour essayer. De se supporter. »

Yûki suspendit le geste qu'il allait faire. Et l'espace d'un instant, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent imperceptiblement. Kyô le vit et en conséquence, il poussa un soupir et dit :

« Dans quelle galère tu veux nous mettre Yûki... »

Seul un regard malicieux lui fut rendu.

A suivre...

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'annonce (enfin) un moment d'accalmie! Après des chapitres pas très joyeux et assez flous on va enfin voir du "concret" notamment l'arrivée de personnages autres que Kyô et Yûki, un situation du cadre spatio temporel et un peu d'humour(?)!.  
La publication du chapitre 4 dimanche prochain sera suivie par celle du premier chapitre de "Contradiction" puis de celle du chapitre 3 de "La véritable Nature Vampirique". Des réjouissances en perspective (du moins je l'espère)!

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt! ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Ohayo!

En ce jour où débute les épreuves du bac je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre d'"Esprit Entravé"! J'ai passé plus de temps que d'habitude dessus et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Notamment pour le contenu, qui ma foi n'a pas été une partie de plaisir à écrire, mais aussi pour la relecture. J'y ai porté un plus d'attention que d'habitude parce que je voulais que ce chapitre soit vraiment très clair. Vous allez comprendre un certain nombre de choses sur la malédiction et le rapprochement de Kyô et Yûki débute réellement à partir d'ici! Sans plus de blablas la suite! ^^

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Particulièrement troublé, Yûki décide de passer ses nerfs sur Kyô. Le roux comprend vite les intentions de son cousin et se met à parer avec expérience ses coups. Pour la première fois, Kyô remporte un combat contre Yûki grâce à un magnifique coup de poing qui fait valdinguer le maudit de la souris. Celui ci, surpris, assiste impuissant à la remontée de ses émotions et c'est dans un souffle qu'il propose une trève à Kyô. Malheureusement le roux ne l'accepte pas et s'enfuit. Pourtant, le lendemain, c'est avec étonnement que la demande de Yûki se voit récompensée d'un accord..._

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Yûki s'installa à une des petites tables rondes du café dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Ses jambes se croisèrent et il posa un coude sur le bois acajou. Une agréable odeur de grains de café moulus vint chatouiller ses narines et son menton prit délicatement place dans le creux de la paume de sa main droite. Il huma consciencieusement la senteur enivrante, cherchant à la graver dans sa mémoire olfactive puis ses yeux dérivèrent nonchalamment sur son entourage extérieur. Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de l'examiner en détail car une serveuse se dirigea vers lui dans le but de prendre sa commande. Il eut un sourire en la voyant et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle lui demanda avec chaleur :

« Que puis-je vous servir? »

« Juste un café noir. »

« Bien. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

L'argenté ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête. Il suivit des yeux la silhouette de la demoiselle qui s'éloignait et lorsqu'elle disparut derrière une porte il reprit son observation.

Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient parsemés d'aquarelles impressionnistes disposées avec savoir. Le marron acajou qui servait de fond à ces oeuvres renforçait leur tracé irréel et flou. L'entêtante odeur musquée du café ainsi que le jeu des différentes lumières donnaient un rendu très paisible au lieu.

Yûki s'enfonça confortablement dans le moelleux du fauteuil et ferma brièvement ses paupières. Ce fut une voix douce qui lui fit reprendre contact avec les coloris marrons du café. Un plateau surmonté d'une tasse, d'une coupelle de sucres, d'une cuillère mais aussi d'une note pliée furent posés devant lui et le jeune homme adressa un dernier sourire à la serveuse avant de saisir le couvert en argent luisant. Il tourna longtemps celui ci dans le liquide chaud présent dans sa tasse avant de se décider à le poser.

Le café était tiède quand il entra en contact avec sa langue. Il en but une petite gorgée avant de reposer le récipient en porcelaine sur le plateau. Le plaisir était dans la dégustation, aussi ne se pressa t-il pas plus que ça. Le Sôma passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pêches avant de reprendre un peu du liquide ambré. Il ne termina pas totalement la tasse et la poussa elle, ainsi que le plateau loin de lui. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il saisit le bout de papier grossièrement plié qu'il avait remarqué au service de sa commande.

Il l'ouvrit lentement et le petit sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux. Il termina son café devenu froid en une grimace contrite avant de se lever pour régler sa note. Lorsque ce fut effectif il quitta l'établissement.

Il était rassuré, Tohru ne semblait s'accommoder de son travail de serveuse.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Yûki fut accueilli dans un modeste studio par Tohru. La brune lui offrit une mine radieuse et lui fit rapidement la présentation des lieux. En raison de l'exiguïté du logement, la visite ne dura pas très longtemps. A la fin, le maudit de la souris prit place en face de la petite table du salon et Tohru fut la première à ouvrir la bouche :

« Comment vas tu Yûki kun? »

« Ça va. »

« Rien de neuf? »

« Hum... Ouais on peut dire ça. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et lui jeta un regard malicieux. Yûki en fut légèrement déconcerté. Il était rare de percevoir ce type d'émotion sur les traits de la brune. Pourtant il n'aurait pas du s'en étonner car elle vivait en contact avec son cousin Hatsuharu, qui bien que très calme était connu pour la malice de ses propos. Particulièrement lorsque ceux ci favorisaient la gène.

L'argenté se mordilla l'intérieur des joues. Pouvait-il vraiment raconter ça à Tohru? A coup sûr elle se ferait des idées et il aurait du mal à la contredire avec l'imbroglio croissant de ses sentiments. Il soupira puis se lança. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Et ce n'était certainement pas Tohru qui allait se moquer de lui.

« Je... Je... » bredouilla t-il avec incertitude

« ...? »

« Kyô et moi on se supporte. »

La bombe était larguée. La réaction de Tohru ne tarda pas à suivre.

« Mais c'est merveilleux! Je suis si contente! Vous avez mis du temps mais vous avez enfin pu devenir amis! »

« On est pas amis! » hurla Yûki avec un peu trop de force.

Ses propos furent accompagnés d'un petit silence durant lequel la brune lui lança un étrange regard.

Yûki se sentit déglutir et une chaleur embarrassante consuma ses joues. C'était bizarre. Il avait plus que jamais l'impression que Tohru savait des choses dont il n'avait pas encore pris connaissance. Des choses importantes qui le concernaient et qui avaient leur importance. Comme ce jour là à l'hôpital. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'interroger. Il sentait que s'il le faisait il renforcerait ses suspicions. Suspicions dont il ignorait la nature mais qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui.

En conséquence, il fit ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il noya le poisson et contourna la difficulté. Le tout en arborant une expression sympathique et ouverte.

« Et Haru? Ça fait un moment qu'il est pas venu traîner à la maison. Il va bien? »

L'interrogée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ses yeux avaient retrouvé la gentillesse et la bonté qui lui étaient propres.

« Oui ça va. Ces temps ci il est un peu fatigué parce qu'il prépare un devoir important et qu'il travaille en même temps mais sinon ça... Ça va. » finit-elle en un sourire quelque peu crispé

Yûki n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Il savait que le couple que formait son cousin et la brune était confronté à de grandes difficultés en raison de l'abandon de la famille Sôma. Hatsuharu avait été comme renié après l'officialisation de son couple devant Akito. Le chef de famille, furieux et non content d'avoir violemment agressé Tohru, s'était mis en tête de priver le maudit du boeuf de son soutien financier. Il l'avait fait renvoyer de leur université et avait interdit à ses parents de lui apporter une quelconque aide. Le jeune homme s'était donc vu contraint de s'inscrire à une université publique et de dénicher un logement décent où il pourrait vivre avec son aimée. Il avait également dû se trouver un petit boulot qu'il conciliait difficilement avec ses études.

Tohru ayant arrêté les siennes s'était elle aussi engagée sur la voie du travail en postulant pour un boulot de serveuse dans un café du coin. Son grand père, récemment décédé, lui avait laissé quelques économies qu'elle gérait prudemment avec son petit copain.

Leur situation était critique et Yûki pouvait seulement leur montrer qu'il était là pour eux à défaut de pouvoir les aider financièrement. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait voulu vérifier les conditions de travail de Tohru et il s'était senti soulagé en constatant que la brune n'avait pas hérité d'un boulot où elle était exploitée.

Le jeune homme tapota nerveusement la table du bout de ses doigts avant de poser sa main sur celle de Tohru. La brune l'observa avec attention avant de grimacer. Pourtant, ce rictus ne dura guère plus de quelques centièmes de secondes et elle dégagea sa main en chuchotant :

« Ça ira... »

« ... »

« Tu sais ça ne peut pas être pire que de vivre sous une tente! » argua t-elle dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

L'argenté lui sourit et ces mots sortirent de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'en n'ait mesuré les conséquences :

« Comment tu as fait pour t'habituer à la malédiction? »

La brune le dévisagea avec étonnement. Son incompréhension se manifesta par la répétition qu'elle fit :

« _Comment?_ »

« Enfin... Je veux dire... »

La main de Yûki se faufila parmi ses mèches de cheveux avant d'en attraper fébrilement une qu'il tritura machinalement. Il tenta de ressaisir. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle cette question avait franchi ses lèvres il devait rester calme. Il fit comme si ses dernières paroles ne l'ébranlaient pas en articulant :

« Tu sais très bien ce que cette malédiction fait de nous. Elle est perverse. Nous n'avons pas eu de chance. »

« ... »

« Les maudits des anciennes générations n'avaient pas à supporter une aussi lourde malédiction. Quoique tu puisses croire, j'ai toujours pensé que nous étions plus maudits qu'eux. »

« ... »

« Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas souffert. Après tout ils se transformaient en animal lorsqu'ils étaient en contact trop rapproché avec une personne de sexe différent. Les relations entre hommes et femmes devaient être très compliquées. »

« ... Cependant vous... D'un autre côté c'est presque... »

« Nous sommes des monstres et nous sommes maudits. Différemment mais maudits quand même. Nous subissons tous des tortures psychologiques. Je... Depuis mes quatorze ans je dois vivre avec cette prédisposition à la dévalorisation qui me traîne vers le bas. Je dois vivre avec _lui_. Je dois vivre avec cette peur de perdre mes repères. Et rien que ça, ça me tue à petit feu. Je ne connais pas la malédiction d'Haru. Ou du moins je m'en doute. Cependant, je sais que c'est difficile pour lui et par la même occasion pour toi. C'est pour cela que je te le redemande. _Comment_ t'es tu habituée à cette malédiction? »

Les pupilles métalliques de Yûki plongèrent profondément dans celles de Tohru. Le jeune homme la transperçait littéralement du regard, ne lui donnant pas la moindre chance de replis. Toutefois, celle ci ne fit aucun geste qui visait à se défaire de cette étreinte visuelle. Seule une sincérité franche imprégnait le marron de ses yeux lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Je... Vous êtes humains. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'habituer à quoique ce soit. Chacun d'entre nous a ses peurs et ses lubies. Pour vous elles sont amplifiées à cause de votre malédiction mais au final, la seule chose que je retiens c'est que vous êtes humains. »

Yûki ne dit plus rien. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait épuisé. Soulagé aussi. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'un poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules. Et comme d'habitude Tohru faisait naître un espoir fou en lui. Il avait envie de se laisser aller à penser que... L'argenté souleva les paupières qu'il avait baissées suite aux dernières paroles de la brune. Sa bouche s'incurva légèrement et il dit doucement :

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Le silence étouffa les mots que Tohru voulût faire naître de ses cordes vocales. Elle contempla longtemps le visage opalin de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Puis elle se leva et prit la direction de la petite cuisine du studio. Le bruit d'un fouillis arriva aux tympans de Yûki mais le Sôma ne bougea. La brune revint peu de temps après et lui tendit un petit panier rempli de victuailles en tout genre. Une tendresse bienveillante imprégnait les syllabes de ses mots lorsqu'elle prononça :

« C'est pour toi et Kyô. »

L'argenté la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter le logement.

* * *

Le soleil arrivait au terme de son déclin lorsque Yûki rentra chez lui. Une lassitude pesante l'accablait. Il mourrait d'envie de se vautrer dans son lit, puis de s'offrir sans états d'âme aux bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, les dieux ne semblaient pas être du même avis puisqu'après une série de pas rapides, Kyô vint se planter devant lui, une mine interrogatrice mais aussi agacée affichée sur le visage. L'argenté lâcha une énième exhalaison fatiguée. Son cousin fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Salut. »

Yûki n'eut pas la force de répondre. C'était fou cette flemme qui l'empêchait ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les lèvres! Son silence ne plût pas au roux qui, malgré son regard assombri, ne lui posa pas de questions. Il se détourna de lui et disparut dans le salon. Le maudit de la souris soupira de nouveau avant de se décider à bouger. Ses jambes paraissaient lourdes et il se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'à son domicile.

En traversant le couloir, il passa devant la porte du salon et il aperçut Kyô. Celui ci était négligemment assis devant la télévision. Il avait l'air passablement irrité et Yûki sentit poindre en sa poitrine un pic de culpabilité.

Depuis qu'il avait fait cette trêve avec Kyô, il s'était découvert une certaine complaisance à être en sa compagnie. C'était étrange de ne pas l'ignorer comme il en avait l'habitude et de temps en temps, il avait l'impression que les yeux de son cousin brillaient de contentement quand il lui accordait son attention.

Et puis... Il y avait aussi... La vague... Celle ci semblait s'être assagie et maintenant, elle le berçait de reflux agréables qui ne se transformaient que très rarement en quelque chose de plus dévastateur. Il se sentait plus calme avec Kyô sans pour autant pouvoir totalement occulter l'espèce de haine malsaine qu'il avait entretenue depuis ses quinze ans. Il suffisait parfois d'un minuscule détail qui ne lui rappelait que trop leur malédiction, comme une remarque plus blessante de _l'autre_, pour que ça explose et qu'il en vienne aux mains. A ces moments là, Kyô s'enflammait à son tour et ses yeux volcaniques irradiaient d'une animosité qu'il aurait trouvé effrayante s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Ils se battaient alors comme des bêtes et les coups fusaient sans aucune retenue car il fallait bien compenser. La sphère de sérénité qu'ils avaient créée ne pouvait pas tenir sans donner naissance à une violence sanguinolente pour la contrebalancer.

Kyô et lui en étaient conscients. Même s'ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces, ils ne pourraient jamais effacer « leur hostilité commune » simplement en décidant de ne plus se chercher des poux.

Yûki observa le tapotement énervé des doigts du roux. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure avant de poser le panier de vivres que Tohru lui avait donné au sol. Bientôt, il fut aux côtés du maudit du chat qui ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Yûki fixa ses yeux sur l'écran. Celui ci projetait une émission de variétés qu'il trouva à proprement parler « nulle à chier ». Le maudit de la souris retint un petit rire qui eut pour conséquence d'accentuer le renfrognement son cousin. Il souffla en pouffant :

« J'ai apporté de quoi nous faire survivre dans ce monde de conneries sonores. Tohru t'envoie le bonjour aussi. »

Le roux de mura dans son absence de paroles mais un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Sourire que Yûki ne manqua pas, évidemment.

* * *

« T'es trop malhabile de tes doigts. » lança Kyô comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité universelle.

Cette remarque, jetée sur un ton moqueur mais pas méchant fut le déclencheur de la plus grande catastrophe gastronomique qu'ait jamais connue la cuisine de Shigure Sôma. L'écrivain, exceptionnellement présent dans sa « pauvre-demeure-soumise-aux-rudes-coups-de-poings-de-jeunes-hommes-en-passe-d'être-ruinés », se hâta de réintégrer la normalité à l'entente de ces vingt-sept lettres : il quitta discrètement la maison.

Quant aux autres occupants... Et bien l'un d'eux, répondant au prénom de Yûki et propriétaire de magnifiques pupilles argentées, décida qu'il n'accorderait jamais son pardon à l'infâme crétin qui avait osé proférer cette... cette... cette diffamation aberrante! Il réagit comme il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'est à dire comme...

« Je te lance un défi! »

...un gamin... Le maudit du chat le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus ridicule au monde.

« Hein? »

« Je te lance un défi crétin! »

« ... Pff... C'est quoi cette histoire encore? »

« Tu choisis une recette au hasard dans le gros bouquin de cuisine que Tohru m'a offert- »

« On se demande pourquoi... »

« Laisse moi finir! Je disais donc que tu choisis et moi je cuisine! Je te montrerai ce que je sais faire! »

« C'est quoi l'enjeu? »

« Si je réussis j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux. »

« Et dans le cas contraire? »

« Et bien.. Ce sera toi qui pourra me demander ce que tu veux. »

« Mouais. Ça me paraît abordable comme récompense, mais franchement Yûki... T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça? Ton pourcentage de réussite est... faible. »

L'argenté le fusilla du regard et Kyô préféra s'abstenir de rajouter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Jusqu'à ce qu'un point important lui saute aux yeux. Catégorique, il articula :

« Par contre, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je goûte ton chef d'oeuvre. Débrouille toi, trouve quelqu'un mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'empoisonner avec tes trucs! »

Kyô faillit défaillir devant la noirceur subite des pupilles de son cousin. Une telle envie de meurtre et de découpage de sa personne, le tout tâché de sang y suintait qu'il faillit accepter de mourir des mets douteux d'un imbu de sa personne. Pourtant il tint bon et voyant cela, Yûki soupira de résignation. Il questionna alors :

« Dans ce cas qui- »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question... »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Momiji, Tohru, Haru, Arisa et Hana débarquaient dans le salon fraîchement transformé en « salle de jury » des deux cousins. Kyô, qui leur avait vaguement expliqué la situation, les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Après tout, ça allait être grâce à eux s'il gagnerait le défi... Il les fit s'installer dans un ordre bien précis puis alla s'enquérir de l'état de la « cuisine » de son ex-ennemi.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'état de la pièce, et rien que l'odeur de ce qu'avait fait son cousin lui retourna l'estomac. Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître et il fit même semblant d'être angoissé par le verdict des jurés. Yûki l'écrasa de ses pupilles orgueilleuses avant d'emmener les plats dans le salon.

Si Hana et Tohru retinrent une grimace atterrée, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Arisa et Momiji qui poussèrent tout deux un glapissement épouvanté. Même Haru, reconnu pour sa neutralité (certifiée au club des **I**mpassibles **C**oincés du **B**ulbe) qui résistait à toutes les épreuves dont celle de la découverte de cadavres et la zoophilie active d'Hatori ne put retenir le pli qui se forma sur son front. Quelques secondes après, il reçut un coup des ICB qui le radiaient à vie de leur club. Il en fut détruit et il quitta humblement la pièce, vite suivi par Tohru. Malgré cette disparition, Momiji et Arisa ne se départirent pas de leur terreur et pire, la blonde osa rugir :

« C'est quoi ce truc? Yûki, ne me dis pas que tu veux nous faire ingurgiter _ça_! »

Momiji se para de sa mine la plus attristée et dit en reniflant :

« ... Yûki veut me tuer... Je suis siiiiii triiiste! Pleurons ensemble Arisa san! »

« Je préfère le buter! »

Une affluence d'ondes fit revenir le silence et c'est Hana elle même qui le rompit en disant :

« Sers moi un plat Yûki san. »

L'argenté, qui ne s'était pas débarrassé de son assurance désormais plus que déplacée, offrit un sourire victorieux à Kyô avant de s'exécuter. Pendant tout le temps que dura ce service, Arisa et Momiji s'étaient répandus en suppliques. Celles ci visaient apparemment à sauver la brune. La jeune fille en fit fi et Kyô vit là une opportunité de mettre celle qui l'avait toujours emmerdé K.O. pour quelques jours. Il se reçut en retour une kyrielle d'ondes et il s'écroula, raide, au sol. Momiji lâcha Hana pour s'occuper de l'inanimé – donc pour geindre des « Kyôôôôôô! » désespérés – et Arisa reprit de plus belle ses implorations. C'est qu'une si bonne manieuse d'ondes ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir terrassée par un plat immangeable! Tohru et Haru n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Enfin vint le moment tant attendu. Hana porta une cuillère à ses lèvres. Elle éparpilla la nourriture qui avait atterri sur sa langue dans le but qu'elle atteigne ses molaires et elle mâcha. Elle avala. Le tout sans ciller. Et c'est de la même manière qu'elle annonça la sentence.

« Infect. »

Des hoquets stupéfaits s'ensuivirent. Mais la dureté du jugement n'était pas encore à son apogée.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi immonde. »

Pour le coup, une prise soudaine d'air se fit ouïr. Kyô venait de renaître à la vie. Arisa poussa un petit soupir avant de rigoler franchement. Le roux qui avait compris la situation au vu du visage choqué de Yûki la rejoignit et Momiji afficha un petit sourire mutin. Hana quant à elle... Et bien... Elle continua de manger. C'est cette constatation qui tira le maudit de la souris de son traumatisme (parce qu'il faut le dire, c'en était un). Il questionna d'une voix blanche :

« Si... Si c'est si mauvais pourquoi tu continues de manger? »

« Parce que je veux voir si je serai capable de finir mon assiette. Et puis je déteste le gaspillage. »

Yûki ne dit rien de plus et lentement sa stupéfaction muta en bouderie.

Il avait perdu. Le sourire entendu de Kyô ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il bouillait sur place et il avait l'envie irrépressible d'éradiquer toute traces de satisfaction des traits faciaux de son cousin. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser sa tambouille pour ça? Un rictus mesquin déforma sa bouche. Hana sentit le changement de nature de ses ondes et ses yeux pupilles noires observèrent Kyô avec amusement. Celui ci sentit la catastrophe venir et une angoisse sourde étreignit ses entrailles lorsqu'il perçut la sournoiserie de la grimace de Yûki. Il décida qu'une retraite de sa personne pourrait lui être stratégique... et salutaire.

Il amorça sa fuite avec douceur sous les acclamations d'Arisa et le « o » enthousiaste des lèvres de Momiji. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'argenté, d'un coup d'oeil, se mette d'accord avec Hana puis saisisse une portion de nourriture qu'il balança sur Kyô. Le roux l'évita de justesse. Il décampa sans demander son reste avant d'être poursuivi par son bourreau. La porte d'entrée claqua au moment où Haru et Tohru revenaient dans le salon. Le maudit du boeuf, du haut de son nouveau statut de membre du club des « **D**écoinçons à **C**oup de **B**alais! » articula :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

* * *

Une demie heure plus tard, Yûki se lava les mains en marmonnant. Même s'il s'était calmé, la vérité était là : sa cuisine avait été exécrable. Et Kyô qui avait eu raison... L'argenté lâcha un soupir dégoûté. Bien qu'il ait tabassé ce con impertinent, il n'avait pas réussi à le débarrasser de sa mine réjouie. Foutu défi!

Le jeune homme quitta la salle de bain et réintégra la salon qui grouillait d'activité. A son arrivée, Kyô lui jeta un petit regard hésitant et il s'en étonna. Sa curiosité le poussa à prendre place à côté du roux qui lui en fut reconnaissant lorsqu'il demanda plus bas :

« Qu'est ce que t'as? »

« Si tu veux... Je pourrai t'apprendre à cuisiner. »

Yûki eut un petit ricanement caustique avant de demander :

« C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse? »

« Hein? »

« Vis à vis du défi je veux dire. »

Kyô s'absorba dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Ouais. »

« Bon ben dans ce cas... Allons y de suite! » ajouta t-il plus fort

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et l'assistance le regarda avec intérêt. L'argenté articula à l'intention de Kyô :

« Ben ouais! Autant me débarrasser de cette corvée maintenant! »

« De quoi tu parles? » dit Tohru

« De mon gage pour avoir raté mon plat. »

« Tu dois faire quoi? » s'enquit Momiji

« Apprendre à cuisiner avec Kyô. »

« Ohhhh... C'est nul... Je suis sûre que tu vas encore vouloir qu'on soit tes cobayes! T'aurais pas pu lui demander autre chose Kyôn Kyôn? »

« La ferme sale yankee! Je fais ce que je veux! Rapplique Yûki... »

Le roux s'éloigna en maugréant. Il aurait peut être dû choisir autre chose. Enfin, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Yûki avait pris sa question pour le gage!

Peu de temps après, Yûki débuta son premier cours officieux de cuisine. D'abord sur le qui-vive, il se laissa ensuite guider et il obéit enfin aux ordres de Kyô. Cependant sa mauvaise humeur revint bien vite lorsqu'il ne vint pas à bout d'un ridicule radis. Sa dureté était telle qu'il manqua par deux fois de se couper. Il tenta de nouveau. Il ne parvint qu'à grièvement lui faire une entaille. L'argenté sentit sa colère monter. Plus le temps passait plus son humeur se dégradait. Il incendia le radis du regard et balaya furtivement ses yeux dans la cuisine. Kyô n'avait apparemment pas remarqué son incompétence. Il fit une grimace contrite avant de réattaquer toute rage dehors le pauvre légume récalcitrant. Toujours sans succès. Il était prêt à jeter l'éponge – et le radis à la poubelle – quand des mains passèrent près de son corps pour apparaître à côté des siennes, au dessus du plan de travail. Il reconnut sans peine à qui elles appartenaient.

Le torse de Kyô touchait presque son dos. Des cheveux effleurèrent sa joue lorsque la tête du roux surmonta son épaule gauche afin d'avoir une vue de ses actions. Cette proximité était nouvelle pour Yûki. Il pouvait sentir une senteur musquée provenir des mèches qui frôlaient son cou. Les cheveux de Kyô avaient grandi. Lui aussi. Il se rendait compte qu'il était maintenant plus petit que lui. Ça le gênait. Il avait l'impression que Kyô avait l'ascendant sur lui. La voix grave du roux résonna doucement à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné de sa personne.

« Tu devrais tenir ton couteau de cette façon. »

Le ton était calme, sans aucune note narquoise. C'était presque un soupir tant il parlait bas. Cette singularité fit qu'il ne se dégagea pas. Ça et aussi la vague qui déversait ses ressacs chauds sur lui. Les lames roulaient mollement avant d'écraser leur quiétude tranquille sur lui, le plongeant dans un état semi-conscient où la voix de Kyô était _son tout_. Celle ci refit surface d'un ton délicieusement mélodieux, lui soufflant presque de s'abandonner aux bras du maudit du chat :

« Tu positionnes ton couteau ainsi avant d'appuyer d'un coup sec pour l'entailler légèrement. Quand le radis est aussi dur ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner comme ça, surtout lorsque tu as une prise aussi mauvaise de ton couteau. Ensuite tu tiens de cette façon avec tes deux mains et tu appuies. »

En réponse à ces explications, le pauvre radis fut tranché sans cérémonie. Dans sa demie somnolence, Yûki fut surpris. Il s'essaya à l'art de de la découpe et il s'étonna de réussir au bout de son troisième essai. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres du roux avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui. L'argenté eut presque envie de lui ordonner de rester. Cependant, la rupture de leur contact le ramena sur Terre. Il réalisa son laisser-aller et il rougit intensément. Heureusement pour lui, Kyô ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il quitta la cuisine en lui disant qu'il allait prévenir les autres que le repas serait bientôt servi.

Le Sôma sortait à peine de la pièce quand il fut assiégé par Momiji. Le blond le regardait en souriant d'un air malicieux et le maudit du chat pressentit l'apocalypse.

« Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple... »

Il disparut aussi abruptement qu'il était apparu. Lorsque le sens de ces paroles arriva au cerveau de Kyô, celui ci se contenta d'une simple interjection :

« Hein? »

A suivre...

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser. Mon ignorance en matière de cuisine transparait malheureusement dans ce récit. Pourtant j'ai essayé de me renseigner! J'ai fait des efforts!

La preuve, j'ai demandé à ma mère :  
"Maman? Tu connais un légume qui soit dur?".  
Sur le coup elle m'a regardé bizarrement, puis suspicieusement avant de dire :  
"Pourquoi? C'est pour l'école?"  
"Heu..."  
"C'est pour tes cochonneries c'est ça?"  
" *grand sourire innocent* "  
Et la première chose qu'elle m'a cité c'était des carottes. J'ai trouvé que c'était pas assez dur. Et quand je le lui ai dit elle m'a rembarré :  
"T'as qu'à chercher sur Internet! C'est juste en face de toi!"

Et elle est partie... Je me suis sentie vachement soutenue dans mon boulot de fanfic-truc et j'ai fait appel à mon grand ami Wikipédia. Mais malgré son savoir infini j'ai eu la flemme de chercher quelque chose de "probable" d'où le radis. C'est ça moquez vous... è_é Je dois dire pour ma défense que je n'en ai jamais mangé mais bon...

Bref, au final j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (histoire que ma recherche ait servi à quelque chose). Personnellement j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé le taper même si j'ai du réécrire la première partie. Merci de m'avoir lû!

A bientôt! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Ohayo!

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Esprit Entravé! Et oui, à la lecture de ce chapitre vous sentirez certainement venir la fin (Quoique...). Cette fanfiction aurait du durer beaucoup plus longtemps mais plus le temps passe, moins j'ai la patience (et surtout l'envie) d'écrire des fanfictions longues... J'ai du remasteriser plusieurs fois mon scénario pour arriver à quelque chose de plausible et je crois que ça ira. M'enfin, ça c'est vous qui me le direz!

Aujourd'hui pas de résumé du précédent chapitre. Pourquoi? A vrai dire j'ai un peu la flemme et ma foutue soeur m'a mise dans Dofus. J'en suis complètement accro et j'avoue avec honte que c'est à ça que je vais jouer après avoir répondu aux reviews (Ouais je peux encore faire ça! XD).

Bref, bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Kyô eut beau retourner, retourner et encore retourner cette déclaration dans sa tête, il ne comprit toujours pas. Non pas le sens de la phrase en elle même, ça il avait fini par saisir, mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait été proférée. Yûki et lui? Un couple? Quelle bonne blague! Quelle que soit la façon dont il abordait les choses, au final, les paroles de Momiji lui paraissaient toujours inadéquates. Impromptues. Insensées. Dérangeantes aussi. En clair, aucunement logiques.

Le roux jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette de Yûki. Il soupira. Stupide. C'était définitivement ridicule. Comme si... Un deuxième soupir lui échappa. Kyô décida de reléguer ces propos agaçants dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire. Il n'allait pas s'embarrasser avec ce genre de pensées parasites.

Le maudit du chat reprit son chemin à destination du salon et une fois arrivé, il se hâta d'annoncer le dîner. Ceci fait, il fit précipitamment demi tour. Yûki était capable de saboter involontairement le repas...

La soirée s'écoula lentement, sous les rires de certains et sous les marmonnements d'autres.

* * *

Kyô poussa un juron et chiffonna sa énième feuille de papier. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il recommençait son mémoire. Il avait pourtant toutes les infos pour démarrer, un plan qui avait été validé par le professeur qui leur avait demandé ce travail et de la bonne volonté! Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il commençait à rédiger, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un comble! Tout était là! Les idées, la détermination... Il avait même déjà en tête des passages qu'il comptait mettre dans ce fichu devoir! Le professeur qui le suivait comptait jeter un coup d'oeil à son travail dans à peu près une semaine. Il avait encore le temps. Mais entre ses autres matières, son travail personnel, les tâches ménagères et les cours de cuisine de Yûki, son délai serait fini avant qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Il était dans de beaux draps. Mais surtout, il était profondément agacé de n'arriver à rien. Son irritation s'accentua lorsqu'une voix demanda :

« Kyô, t'es prêt pour ma leçon? »

Le dénommé serra des dents pour s'empêcher de gueuler avec véhémence contre Yûki qui venait de l'interrompre dans son apitoiement intérieur. Il ne dit rien, et face à cela, l'argenté s'assit en face de lui et planta ses yeux métalliques dans les siens. Kyô se sentit un peu plus apte à répondre lorsqu'il constata qu'une froideur agacée commençait à prendre place dans les pupilles de son cousin. C'était étrange mais lorsque le maudit de la souris le toisait ainsi, l'air de dire « Je ne serai pas capable de supporter un autre de tes stupides actes d'ignorance. Si tu ne me réponds pas ça va barder. », il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé. En général il préférait ignorer la mise en garde, s'exposant ainsi à la fureur vengeresse d'un jeune homme enragé, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bagarres futiles. Il respira donc calmement avant de souffler :

« Je peux pas aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je bosse. »

« Parce que tu appelles balancer des boules de papiers dans une poubelle, _bosser_? »

L'ironie mordante du ton n'échappa pas à Kyô. Cependant, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rentrer dans le jeu de l'argenté. Il articula donc :

« Si tu veux... Bon maintenant, j'aimerais bien _bosser_ tranquille donc si tu pouvais- »

« Fais voir. »

« ... Hein? »

« Laisse moi voir ce que tu fais crétin. »

« ... Ne me dis pas que- »

« Je vais t'aider. »

Un « Hein! » choqué suivit ces paroles. Kyô ouvrit des yeux scandalisés lorsque le maudit de la souris saisit divers document qui jonchaient ça et là la table en bois avant de les consulter d'un regard aguerri. Le roux se reprit pourtant bien vite en reprenant possession des feuillets que son cousin lisait. Il grinça alors :

« Me fais pas chier Yûki. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle du tout. »

« Qui te dit que je me moque? »

« Où t'as vu que j'accepterais que tu m'aides? »

« Je m'en fous. Et toute façon, c'est pour moi que je le fais. »

« Tu m'expliques ta logique? »

« Si je t'aide et bien je pourrai avoir ma leçon. »

« ... »

« Tu crois vraiment que je me serais abaissé à faire ça pour une autre raison? Me fais pas rire... Allez donne moi ça. »

Kyô fixa son regard sceptique sur Yûki. Il le dévisagea méthodiquement et longuement, cherchant une quelconque trace de fourberie dans ses pupilles cendres. Son examen dura bien quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment il soupira, et il tendit les documents à un maudit de la souris plus que satisfait.

Le roux lui expliqua succinctement le but de son travail et commença alors une collaboration ardue. Ardue car un être studieux comme Yûki avait des objectifs de travail très ambitieux. Des objectifs comme la perfection ou la presque-perfection par exemple... Lorsque Kyô argua que ce n'était pas justement SON travail et qu'il n'avait donc pas à se fouler autant, l'argenté le contredit en lui affirmant que comme il lui donnait un coup de main, il n'accepterait pas de faire dans le médiocre.

La coopération des deux cousins se solda par l'écriture de pas moins de huit pages, de la destruction partielle d'un document, de l'usure du dictionnaire d'insultes de Kyô ainsi que d'un mal de crâne carabiné pour chacun d'eux. La leçon de cuisine n'eut finalement pas lieu...

* * *

Yûki aimait cuisiner. Il trouvait cela particulièrement apaisant. Ni la cocotte minute qui sifflait, ni l'odeur des aliments arrivant au terme de leur cuisson – cramés donc – et ni les blessures qu'il s'occasionnait en maniant les couteaux n'arrivaient à ternir la sensation de quiétude qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'échinait à cuisiner quelque chose de bon. Il était bien. Il s'était découvert une affection particulière à cette discipline. Il la considérait presque comme un hobbie. En gros, il aimait ça.

Cependant, en même temps, il appréhendait. Cette anxiété était très moindre comparée à la sensation de bien être général qu'il éprouvait en général. Pourtant elle était là. Elle ne naissait pas d'une peur de se blesser. Ses longs doigts parsemés de pansements étaient certes la preuve de sa maladresse mais ils étaient aussi la preuve de l'acharnement qu'il mettait à continuer à cuisiner – ou à s'esquinter les doigts – car ils ne se raréfiaient pas. Le jeune homme n'angoissait donc pas face aux lames effilées des couteaux, véritables objets de tortures des légumes et autres trucs bons à couper.

Alors quoi? Yûki n'était pas stupide. Il ne se voilait plus la face non plus. C'était une bonne chose qu'il avait acquise au contact de Kyô. Kyô... Son problème. Car si l'argenté pouvait lui attribuer des bienfaits – tel que celui de ne plus jouer les autruches – , il pouvait aussi le considérer comme le responsable de tous ses problèmes.

Kyô était une plaie, un insecte emmerdant, un tas de merde bon à tabasser! C'était à cause de lui s'il ne pouvait profiter de sa passion culinaire en paix! Merde! Il croyait s'être trouvé une oasis de tranquillité! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un lui démontre le contraire? Depuis peu, _l'autre_ avait même cessé de le tourmenter lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ses paroles ne le touchaient plus. Enfin, c'était toujours douloureux d'être insulté sans cesse mais le fait d'être presque tout le temps en présence de Kyô détournait son attention de la petite voix nasillarde de _l'autre_. C'était comme à l'époque où Tohru habitait encore avec eux. A l'époque où ses paroles avaient un formidable impact qui mettait K.O. l'être mauvais qui le hantait depuis la manifestation de sa malédiction.

Malheureusement, alors que_ l'autre_ avait consenti à lui donner un peu de répit, c'était Kyô qui s'était emparé de la fonction de tortionnaire! Ce crétin qui vous soufflait des envies de meurtres ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte! Merde, merde et merde! Yûki avait prié pour que l'inquiétude qui lui taraudait les entrailles disparaisse. Mais pire, elle avait pris de l'ampleur ! Plus le temps passait, plus il en était conscient. Kami sama... L'argenté observa furtivement la nuque dégagée de Kyô qui baissait la tête tout en hachant sa salade. Yûki déglutit difficilement. Il psalmodia inintelligiblement des « Kami samaaaa! » désespérés mais il devait se résigner. Au fond de lui il le savait très bien.

Il crevait de trouille parce que Kyô le troublait. Plus que d'habitude. Plus que lorsque la vague s'éclatait en des ressacs brûlants en lui. C'était beaucoup plus intense.

Lorsque Kyô lui enseignait l'art de la cuisine, sa voix prenait des tons doux et indulgents qu'elle n'avait jamais lorsqu'il lui parlait en dehors de l'aire culinaire. Il sentait une confusion désarmante atteindre toutes les parcelles de son corps lorsque le roux se positionnait à ses côtés, en le frôlant, pour lui montrer un geste ou une façon de faire. Il se sentait rougir lorsque le maudit du chat passait ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps pour corriger ce qu'il faisait mal. La senteur entêtante de ses cheveux roux qui caressaient sa nuque ou sa joue se gravait encore plus dans sa mémoire olfactive. Ses sens s'emballaient et alors, il mourrait d'envie de se retourner et d'empoigner ces mèches volcaniques qui tourneboulaient toutes ses pensées. Mais toujours, le charme se rompait. Kyô s'éloignait. Et Yûki lui en voulait profondément. Non seulement pour s'être éloigné, mais aussi pour provoquer tout cela en lui.

A ce stade, le trouble et le désir qu'il ressentait étaient si violents que la lutte intérieure qu'il menait le laissait ravagé. Ce n'était plus une vague. C'était un raz-de-marée.

Il s'était fait à la vague. Il s'y était habitué et avait appris à l'accepter. Mais le raz-de-marée... Il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait longtemps y résister...

Les doigts de l'argenté tapaient régulièrement le plan de travail. Extérieurement il avait l'air de surveiller les poissons qui cuisaient sur la poêle. Kyô savait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas. Yûki tapotait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément sur quelque chose qui le préoccupait.

* * *

Yûki descendit nonchalamment les escaliers. Ses pieds le menèrent au salon où il se laissa tomber. Bientôt le haut de son corps vint s'affaler sur la table basse comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il venait d'achever ses devoirs et l'épuisement, en même temps que la satisfaction, l'avaient envahi. Ses paupières se fermèrent et une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat nargua ses narines. Il rouvrit ses yeux et il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur les orbes rubis de son cousin qui l'observaient. A côté de lui trônaient deux petites assiettes qui contenaient chacune une large part de fondant au chocolat et une petite cuillère. L'argenté se redressa et se saisit d'une assiette qui lui était visiblement destinée en demandant :

« Tu t'essaies à la cuisine française Kyô? Tu aurais du m'en informer, je me serais arrangé pour venir t'aider. »

« Justement! C'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit. Tu aurais plus été une gêne qu'autre chose. »

La « gène » le foudroya du regard avant de dire :

« Je me suis amélioré. »

« ... Mouais... Si j'en juge par le nombre de pansements que tu as, on va dire que c'est vrai... »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te balance mon poing dans la figure? Ou mieux ton magnifique chef d'œuvre sûrement dégueulasse? »

« Tu n'accepterais pas que je te donne des cours si j'étais aussi nul que tu le laisses suggérer. »

« ... »

« Bien! Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, que dirais-tu de goûter à ce que j'ai fait? »

« Plutôt crever. »

« C'est cela oui. » articula Kyô d'un ton aristocrate et narquois, bizarrement ressemblant à celui de Yûki lorsqu'il méprisait quelqu'un, en l'occurrence lui.

« Parle pas comme ça. Ça te va pas du tout. »

« Comme si je le savais pas. Ce genre de parlé est réservé aux- »

Du chocolat macula soudain la joue de Kyô et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Il y eut comme une pause dans le temps. Une pause durant laquelle le maudit du chat se fit submerger par la stupéfaction. Juste avant qu'une colère brûlante et profonde ne teinte ses traits. Kyô serra des poings avant de gueuler :

« Putain tu fais chier! Pour une fois j'essaie de coller au foutu concept de « tolérance » dont du m'as si bien parlé y'a quelques semaines tu gâches tout! Je fais des effort et je crois pas te demander la lune en te disant de goûter ce bordel de fondant de merde! Apparemment c'est trop pour un crétin condescendant et insignifiant comme toi! Ok! Ça me va! Je vais pas me casser le cul pour des gens de ton espèce! Considère que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ton don à cuire de la merde et ne compte pas sur une prochaine leçon! Monsieur fait le con, monsieur- »

Le roux s'interrompit brusquement. Yûki mangeait son fondant.

L'argenté, se fichant pas mal de sa diatribe enflammée avait pris la deuxième assiette et était en train d'enfourner une bouchée de sa pâtisserie dans sa bouche. Kyô en eut une moue dégoûtée. C'était pire que du foutage de gueule! La mine moqueuse qu'eut le maudit de la souris en savourant le goût sucré du chocolat eut le don de faire exploser sa rage.

« Mais... TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA! C'est quoi- »

« C'est pas mauvais. »

« -cette attitude de- »

« C'est même excellent. »

La phrase qui tue ou « comment faire taire un roux impulsif en pleine crise ». Prenez simplement un Yûki avec une mauvaise foi à faire fouetter un cheval et faites le complimenter sincèrement le roux en plein délire colérique. Résultats garantis.

Kyô était soufflé. Abasourdi même. Il le fut encore plus quand le maudit de la souris questionna :

« A quoi tu t'attendais? Je ne t'aurais pas laissé me donner des cours de cuisine si je doutais de ta réussite au moindre nouveau plat. Et puis franchement, n'importe qui est capable de réussir un vulgaire fondant au chocolat du premier coup! »

« ... »

« Même moi! »

« ...Heu... Là par contre... »

« Ne dis rien. Je ne voudrais pas casser une autre assiette. »

Kyô obéit. C'était dans son intérêt.

Yûki hurla.

« Putain de couvercle de merde à la con! »

L'argenté ouvrit en trombe le robinet d'eau froide où il glissa sa main droite en pestant sourdement contre les couvercles récalcitrants. Kyô lâcha un soupir avant de poser une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse :

« ... Tu t'es encore brûlé, hein? »

« Ferme la. Tu m'énerves. »

Nouveau soupir du roux qui s'approcha de lui. Yûki sentit poindre aussitôt en lui les changements qui caractérisaient la proximité de Kyô. Celui ci sortit sa main du jet d'eau du robinet et l'examina avec attention. Le contact continu de leurs peaux électrisait Yûki qui se sentait progressivement perdre la tête. Sa respiration se bloqua le temps que le roux passa à observer sa main. Un soulagement ponctué de déception le parcourut quand son cousin le lâcha en disant :

« Tu fais tout un foin pour rien Yûki. T'as même pas de cloques. »

« Je suis sûr que t'aurais chialé à ma place! »

« C'est ça... A chaque fois tu dis la même chose... »

Kyô fit fi des protestations de Yûki. L'argenté jurait toujours sauvagement quand il avait mal. Et là, ça n'avait été qu'un simple « Putain de couvercle de merde à la con! ». Pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

* * *

« Comment ils peuvent finir ensemble? C'est complètement stupide. »

« ... »

« Pamela se fiche royalement de lui. Elle en veut qu'à son argent. Même un enfant de cinq ans le verrait. »

« ... »

Le silence de Kyô était éloquent. D'ailleurs Yûki décida que c'était à son tour de morfler :

« Comment tu peux regarder des trucs aussi... Tu cherches à t'abrutir Kyô? »

« ... »

« Ouais c'est ça... Me réponds surtout pas! »

Un regard froid lui fut adressé. Un regard auquel Kyô répondit en prononçant des mots qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui :

« ... C'est toi qui as allumé le TV. »

Sous entendu : « C'est toi qui veut regarder ce genre de trucs. ». La réaction de Yûki ne tarda pas. La petite colonie de fourmis qui avait élu domicile dans un coin du salon put voir un roux valdinguer suite à un violent coup de poing. Rien de très inhabituel en somme...

* * *

La voix de Kyô était plus basse que d'habitude. Plus grisante aussi. Yûki se maudit. Pourquoi avait-il cogné la joue de son cousin aussi fort? Le roux était désormais presque incapable d'ouvrir la bouche! Et paradoxalement, sa voix, qui sonnait plus gravement à cause de la lassitude dûe au combat, lui donnait encore plus de frissons.

Sa raison était au bord de l'asphyxie. Il était sur le point de céder. Il allait se faire engloutir puis il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il se sentait tendu. Douloureusement excité et affreusement conscient de la présence de Kyô. Les pas du maudit du chat se rapprochèrent de lui, faisant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Son corps prenait feu devant cette diminution de distance et son cerveau chauffait tout aussi dangereusement, ses neurones risquant à tout instant d'être court-circuités. Un simple contact de sa hanche avec celle de Kyô suffit. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pendant que le roux battait ses oeufs avec insouciance, Yûki lui se noyait.

Enseveli sous le raz-de-marée, l'argenté doutait de ses actions à venir car jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réussi à les prévoir. Il savait juste qu'en général, c'était les réminiscences de ses envies cachées qui remontaient. Une colère froide et une demande d'amitié avaient été les conséquence de la montée de la vague. Ce n'était rien de trop embarrassant. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Cependant, les émotions que le maudit du chat suscitait en lui étaient beaucoup trop frénétiques et beaucoup trop puissantes pour que les conséquences soient moindres.

Le saisi brutal de la main de Kyô lui donna vite raison. Le maudit du chat le fixa d'un œil étonné qui s'écarquilla lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yûki venait d'embrasser Kyô.

L'argenté empoigna les hanches du roux pour réduire définitivement la distance qui les séparait et un long frisson traversa son échine lorsque leur proximité fut décuplée. Des effluves musquées l'étourdirent totalement et il gémit sourdement. Il embrassait Kyô. Lui, Yûki Sôma était en train d'embrasser Kyô Sôma! Et il adorait ça... Oh Mon Dieu!

A suivre...

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre! Pas grand chose à dire dessus. Si ce n'est que j'ai bien aimé écrire les petites scènes de vie banales entre Kyô et Yûki. J'aurais pu en faire plus mais je m'étais fixé une limite (simple mesure de précaution XD).

Bon, prochain et dernier chapitre dimanche ou lundi prochain. Après ça devrait suivre "Ta destruction, ma reconstruction, nous" qui s'est transformé en one shot (Je crois que je vais finir par me spécialiser dans ce type de format XD) et enfin le bonus de "Contradictions". En juillet c'est l'activité, en août c'est le calme plat (je préviens déjà!)!

Allez, à très bientôt! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Konbanwa!

Désolée de ce retard! J'ai un peu sous-estimé le nombre de page que mériterait cette fanfiction pour un dernier chapitre. Ainsi donc, au lieu des 5 pages prévus, c'est 15 que je vous sers. Ca a été un chapitre difficile à écrire car à chaque fois j'étais pas vraiment dans les conditions pour (mal de crâne, flemme etc...). Bon je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, des parties ont sauté, d'autres ont été rajoutées et je pense qu'au final il est potable. A vous de me dire si je me suis foirée pour cette fin! XD

Pas de résumé du précédent chapitre à cause de la première raison des mauvaises conditions citées précédemment. Juste deux mots qui devraient tout remettre en mémoire : un kiss. *petit rire*

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

Yûki accentua la pression de sa bouche sur celle de Kyô tout en léchant la lèvre inférieure du roux. Ses doigts tracèrent des lignes sinueuses sur les joues de son vis à vis, caresses douces et aériennes qui eurent le don de le faire frémir. Ces légers enhardirent Yûki et le poussèrent à entreprendre des cajoleries plus approfondies. Sa main droite descendit insidieusement sur le torse de Kyô, frôlant délibérément les boutons de chair et le nombril avant de progresser sur les hanches, d'atteindre la chute de rein et de se glisser sous le tee-shirt qui l'empêchait d'avoir un contact direct avec la peau onctueuse du maudit du chat. Le toucher de cette épiderme l'électrisa et il laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Sa main continua son voyage aguicheur et finit par ressortir du col du vêtement du roux. Ce fut à cet instant que Yûki manqua de perdre la tête.

En effet, Kyô venait de répondre à son baiser. Plutôt sauvagement d'ailleurs. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte, libérant par la même occasion une langue humide qui vint rejoindre la sienne avec un engouement qui envoya une décharge de plaisir à son entrejambe. Yûki nageait dans un plaisir jouissif et il lâcha un râle satisfait quand son vis à vis prit pleinement possession de sa bouche. Sa langue, toujours aussi entreprenante, vint en visiter l'intérieur, s'échinant à tâter toutes les parcelles de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. L'argenté s'enflamma et commença alors une étreinte endiablée, riche en frôlements et en succions.

La main droite de Yûki, jusque là restée figée par la fougue impétueuse du roux, se remit en action et c'est dans le but de soumettre qu'elle agrippa les cheveux de Kyô et qu'elle tira sa tête en arrière. Le propriétaire de la chevelure de feu étouffa un petit cri étonné qui fut rapidement remplacé par des halètements irréguliers et des soupirs dont la luxure affola le maudit de la souris. Celui ci se jeta sur le cou de son vis à vis et débuta des léchouilles affamées qui muèrent en baisers passionnés. Kyô gémissait sans retenue et lorsque l'argenté se mit à sucer sa peau caramel avec gourmandise, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches grises de celui qui lui procurait de tels délices.

Yûki adorait voir une personne aussi affirmée que Kyô dans une telle posture. Il se délectait de cette soumission avec laquelle le roux acceptait ses caresses. Il ferma les yeux en humant l'odeur affriolante qui imprégnait cette épiderme veloutée et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres taquines. Il avait envie de Kyô. Beaucoup trop. Sa main gauche restée jusque là inactive sur la hanche de son vis à vis bougea lentement. Elle souleva le tee shirt et elle dessina de folâtres arabesques avant d'effleurer doucereusement le haut du jean puis la barrière du boxer. Yûki passa à l'attaque.

Sa bouche rougie par les baisers quitta la courbe sensuelle qu'elle léchait pour dévorer celle de Kyô tandis que sa main plongeait brusquement sous le sous-vêtement. Une jérémiade surprise s'échappa de la gorge du roux et sa respiration s'accéléra quand la main de son vis à vis pelota allègrement ses fesses. Yûki approfondit son baiser et sa main droite abandonna les cheveux de son vis à vis pour serpenter voluptueusement sur son dos. Il se colla à Kyô et commença à onduler, leurs virilités excitées se frottant à travers les tissus. Des gémissements étouffés résonnèrent dans la pièce et la main grivoise, qui profitait sans vergogne des globes de chair du maudit du chat, se déplaça plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, atteignant ainsi un endroit particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de Kyô. La respiration de celui ci se bloqua lorsque des doigts coquins s'amusèrent à titiller cette zone. Des spasmes licencieux le parcoururent et il laissa la bouche de Yûki pour lâcher un râle plus profond.

L'argenté ondula frénétiquement contre le sexe dressé du roux, augmentant la chaleur de leurs ébats, tout en laissant un traînée de salive sur la mâchoire aux couleurs hâlées. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure de concupiscence en songeant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Lui et Kyô. Kyô et lui. Lui en Kyô. Il reprit le baiser et la lubricité dilata ses yeux. Ils le furent encore plus lorsque les mains de son futur amant quittèrent ses mèches argentées pour se mouvoir plus bas. Quelques caresses hésitantes débutèrent et Yûki s'émut de la timidité de son cousin.

Mais tout fut brisé lorsqu'il sentit une petite poussée de ces mains sur son torse. Loin de le retenir, ces mains l'éloignaient volontairement de leur propriétaire. Leur échange se rompit et le maudit de la souris dévisagea longuement son vis à vis, l'incompréhension vrillant ses pupilles cendres. Kyô était haletant, fébrile et ses joues arboraient une jolie couleur carmine. Tout en lui quémandait de nouveaux contacts, de nouvelles caresses, de nouveaux baisers. Pourtant, il l'avait repoussé, Faiblement, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Les yeux de Yûki étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de Kyô et ils décelaient dans ceux ci un désir intense, similaire au sien. En regardant avec plus d'attention, l'argenté découvrit deux sentiments qui, loin de l'attendrir, l'énervèrent soudainement. Deux sentiments qui portaient le nom de confusion et de peur. Une confusion violente et un effroi grandissant qui flouaient et envahissaient les orbes rubis à une vitesse affolante. Bientôt Yûki ne put supporter cette vue sans rien dire et il siffla d'une voix contenue :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que Kyô refusait désormais de croiser son regard.

C'était un acte qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans le passé. Quelque que soit la situation, Kyô n'avait jamais battu en retraite face à sa colère. Il y avait toujours fait face, lui rendant sa rage au centuple et le défiant de toute sa hauteur. Or, aujourd'hui, il faisait tout le contraire. Ces yeux fuyants dirigés vers le sol pouvaient même être considérés comme un aveu de défaite. C'était comme si le roux se soumettait volontairement à lui. Si cet abandon lui avait plu quelques instants auparavant, il soulevait désormais un incendie de malveillance en lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion aussi négative. Il avait envie de le blesser. Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Et ce, dans un seul but : qu'il relève les yeux. Même si c'était pour le regarder avec mépris, avec dégoût ou avec horreur. Après son ignorance, ces yeux perdus et apeurés étaient la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

C'était trop... anormal? Pouvait-il encore se vanter d'être dans la normalité après ces deux mois passés à _tolérer_ Kyô? Non. Il avait parfois agi en totale contradiction avec lui même sans que cela ne le rebute ou ne le révulse vraiment. Il en avait été de même pour Kyô qui, même s'il avait conservé son sale caractère, s'était adouci au point que leur fréquence de combats s'était franchement amoindrie. Alors quoi? Si déjà, ils n'agissaient plus comme ils l'auraient fait il y a de cela quelques mois, en quoi ces yeux hagards et effrayés pouvaient-ils être anormaux? Après tout ne venait-il pas d'embrasser celui qu'il avait toujours méprisé? Ne venait-il pas de caresser celui qu'il avait toujours essayé de mettre plus bas que terre? Dans de telles conditions, en quoi le rejet était-il anormal? En rien. Cependant, il dérangeait profondément Yûki. Il n'aimait pas ça.

En un geste violent, il empoigna rudement la mâchoire de Kyô qu'il orienta de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ses mots résonnèrent sèchement lorsqu'il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Pourquoi tu évites mon regard? »

Aucune réponse ne voulut sortir de la bouche du roux. La mine de Yûki se durcit et un froid glacial teintait ses propos lorsqu'il questionna :

« Tu regrettes? »

La rougeur prononcée que prit le visage de Kyô après cette question lui donna la réponse.

Une avalanche d'émotions s'abattit sur Yûki. Un joyeux capharnaüm régnait en lui. Il ne pouvait dire quel sentiment primait, tant ceux ci prenaient chacun leur tour l'ascendant. Il pouvait quand même distinguer une colère brûlante, une culpabilité ténue, une déception profonde mais aussi... une tristesse et un douleur abjectes. Abjectes car leur présence laissait suggérer que peut être, il ne ressentait pas uniquement du désir pour Kyô. Abjectes car elles laissaient entendre que pour lui, Kyô avait assez d'importance pour que son rejet le blesse.

Il se sentait mal mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Seule sa colère avait été autorisée à se manifester et elle se déchaîna :

« Je ne suis pas le seul fautif de cette situation. TU as répondu à mon baiser. Tu étais libre de me repousser. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissé te toucher et tu as participé! »

« Je- »

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Kyô? Je t'ai embrassé et à vrai dire j'en ai encore envie. »

« ... »

« J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te sentir, de mêler me doigts à tes cheveux, de me perdre dans ton odeur, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de promener mes mains sur toutes les parcelles de ta peau, j'ai envie... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Et en même temps qu'il faisait cette déclaration, un pan de sa vie s'acheva.

Il était était fini le temps où il ne savait pas mettre de nom sur les mots. Il était fini le temps où il maintenait encore une mince voile sur ses sentiments. Il avait cru qu'il était plus honnête envers lui-même depuis qu'il _supportait_ Kyô. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai non plus. La dernière cécité qu'il s'était inconsciemment imposé venait de disparaître, rongée par la vérité. Le raz de marée venait d'être baptisé. Désormais il répondait au nom d'« Amour fou ». Amour fou... Et alors qu'il regardait Kyô, Yûki ne put plus nier l'évidence.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le roux n'avait toujours rien dit. Son expression n'avait pas changé malgré les paroles qu'il avait prononcées précédemment. Le maudit de la souris eut l'impression qu'une étreinte vive était en train de broyer son coeur. Il avait l'impression qu'une boule douloureuse s'échinait à obstruer sa gorge. Une chaleur inconvenante se promenait dans son ventre alors que malgré lui ses yeux s'embuaient. Il venait de faire une déclaration enflammée à Kyô et celui ci n'avait même pas réagi. C'était comme si ses mots n'avaient eu aucun impact. Il ressentait ce silence comme un dénigrement de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression que le roux ne leur accordant pas assez de crédit pour mériter une quelconque attention. Ça faisait mal. Mais ça pourrait être pire. Ça pourrait être beaucoup pire.

Une crainte sourde naquit en Yûki, le faisant déglutir difficilement. Sa voix était singulièrement basse lorsqu'il murmura :

« Tu peux ne pas me répondre mais sache une chose : le silence t'est proscrit. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux sauf m'ignorer. »

Le maudit du chat demeura cloîtré dans son absence de paroles. Yûki lui lança un dernier regard avec de quitter la pièce en jurant. C'était officiel, désormais il détestait cette cuisine.

Il claqua la porte d'entrée, ses yeux cendres rivés au sol avant de s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il était parti. Yûki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant les faits étaient là, indéniables et irréfutables : aucune de ses affaires n'étaient là. Il avait vérifié plusieurs fois. Il avait fait toutes les pièces de la maison. Sans succès. La vérité s'imposait à lui : Kyô avait profité de son absence pour faire ses bagages et s'en aller. Ça ne pouvait pas être une blague car Kyô ne se serait pas abaissé à une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût.

L'argenté aurait aimé se raccrocher à cette idée mais le silence étouffant de l'habitation se chargeait bien de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. C'était insupportable.

Kyô était parti. Il était parti. Il était... parti? Une douleur fulgurante le transperça. Kyô était parti. Ça signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence. Ça impliquait qu'il ait préféré le fuir plutôt que d'être continuellement confronté à lui. Ça voulait dire que la seule idée qu'il recommence ses baisers lui déplaisait et qu'il... qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pire que tout, ce fut ce constat qui tua Yûki. Une lame chauffée à blanc qu'on aurait enfoncé dans son ventre n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, sa vue se brouilla. Kyô n'était plus là.

Yûki tenta de retenir ses larmes. En vain. Celles ci dégringolèrent lentement sur ses joues en une chute irrémédiable. Et lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent au sol, mourant sur la surface plane du plancher, un hurlement déchirant leur rendit hommage. Cependant il fallait bien que ces pleurs déchirants s'arrête. Lorsqu'il ne put plus pleurer vint le besoin de comprendre. Il se doutait déjà pas mal de la raison pour laquelle le maudit du chat était parti aussi soudainement mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de ses propres oreilles.

Se redressant lourdement sur ses deux jambes, Yûki passa une main fébrile sur les restes liquides de son désarroi. Et maintenant quoi? Certes, il fallait qu'il retrouve Kyô pour qu'ils aient un discussion mais où le chercher? Où pouvait-il bien être parti? L'argenté réfléchit longuement sur la question mais il n'en trouva aucune réponse. La douleur sourde du départ de son aimé le troublait trop pour qu'il puisse parvenir à rassembler correctement ses pensées. La crise de larmes qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt n'aidait pas non plus en ce sens car une fatigue neurasthénique se refermait progressivement sur lui.

Yûki sentait une torpeur mélancolique envahir chaque parcelle de son corps, le rendant somnolant et abattu. Il avait si envie de dormir tout d'un coup. Indubitablement, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, la recherche de Kyô s'éloigna de ses aspirations. Effleurer le paradis, reconnaître qu'il aimait, être cruellement déçu, être imprégné d'une rage aigre et agoniser sous la souffrance, le tout en moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'était beaucoup trop. Son corps était épuisé par une telle kyrielle d'émotions. Et même si des questions toutes plus alarmantes les unes que les autres l'assaillaient – Et s'il avait quitté la ville? – , il finit par franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra sur son lit. Un sommeil coupable ne tarda pas à le faucher.

En se rendant en cours le lendemain, Yûki fut soulagé lorsqu'en sortant d'un de ses cours, il entraperçut Kyô qui venait dans sa direction. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un frisson d'appréhension le traversa. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Allait-il lui faire part de la raison de son départ? Lui dirait-il qu'il... Les interrogations de l'argenté s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Kyô venait de passer à côté de lui sans un regard. En agissant ainsi, il faisait abstraction de ses mots.

_Sache que le silence t'est proscrit._

Ce que Yûki avait toujours craint était arrivé. Son cousin l'ignorait. Il faisait comme si il n'existait pas. Une affliction aiguë agressa son coeur, le cognant et le martelant comme l'aurait fait un marteau piqueur. L'argenté souffla doucement pour reprendre un semblant de consistance. Car malgré la douleur d'être devenu transparent aux yeux du roux, il était rassuré. Son cousin avait seulement quitté le domicile de Shigure, pas la ville. Momiji le délivra d'un grand poids lorsqu'il l'informa, quelques heures plus tard, que depuis la veille, le maudit du chat logeait chez son père adoptif, Kazuma Sôma. Le blond tenta bien évidemment de lui soutirer la raison de cette installation mais l'argenté, rasséréné par cette nouvelle, ne lui répondit pas. En comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Momiji avait abandonné, le laissant à ses pensées.

Yûki prit la décision de se rendre au domicile de Kazuma pour tirer les choses au clair dès la fin des cours. Son envie de comprendre ne s'était pas atténuée et il redoutait autant qu'il attendait cet entretien.

A peine la fin des cours annoncée, il se hâta de quitter l'établissement. Kyô finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui et il devait déjà être chez son maître. L'argenté hâta son pas. Il courait presque. N'y tenant plus, il entama un sprint qui lui valut quelques regards interloqués auxquels il ne fit pas attention. A l'allure à laquelle il allait, il arriva relativement rapidement devant la maison de son ancien maître en arts martiaux. Essoufflé, il inspira de longues bouffées d'air frais afin de se calmer. Une fois que ce fut effectif, hésitant, il pressa la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des pas étouffés qui s'approchaient de la porte. Il retint sa respiration alors que sa fréquence cardiaque prenait de la vitesse.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Yûki se traita d'idiot d'avoir stressé autant. C'était Kazuma qui lui avait ouvert. Il masqua sa déception comme il put tandis que l'homme le saluait. Il en fit de même avant de demander avec courtoisie :

« Excusez moi, j'aimerais, si possible, parler à Kyô. »

Son interlocuteur eut une mine navrée en répondant :

« Malheureusement il n'est pas là. Il est rentré il y a de cela une heure, a déposé ses affaires et est reparti. »

« Ah... »

Yûki eut eut un sourire contrit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il articula :

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller? Il n'a donné aucune indication? »

« Non et je me suis bien gardé de lui poser des questions. Après tout il va sur ses vingt ans. »

« Vous avez raison. Excusez moi du dérangement. Je vais y aller. »

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer un moment? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir Yûki-kun. »

« Ce sera pour un autre fois Kazuma sensei. Je dois vraiment y aller.

L'homme lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de lui adresser un sourire doux. Yûki y répondit, lui murmura un vague au revoir qui lui fut rendu en écho, avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner. Il avait un curieux sentiment.

L'argenté retenta sa chance trois jours plus tard pour se faire éconduire de la même façon. Son pressentiment se renforça. Ce ne fut qu'à sa troisième visite qu'il comprit la raison de son existence.

Son ancien maître l'invita à entrer et il accepta cette fois ci. A peine pénétra t-il dans le salon qu'un trouble ébranlant se jeta sur lui. La pièce embaumait l'odeur de Kyô. Partout et avec une telle force qu'il ne fit aucun doute que celui ci était passé là récemment. Très récemment. Yûki se retourna subrepticement vers l'hôte de la maison qui, à son expression confuse, saisit qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses. Kazuma poussa un léger soupir avant de lui intimer l'ordre de s'asseoir. Le maudit de la souris s'exécuta sans mot dire tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme qui était considéré, à juste titre, comme le père adoptif de Kyô. Celui ci commença d'une voix grave :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Kyô est bel et bien dans cette maison. »

La réaction de Yûki fut vive. Il bondit sur ses pieds et c'est d'un ton fébrile qu'il demanda :

« Je peux aller le voir? »

« Non. »

La réponse de Kazuma avait fusé avec la vélocité d'une balle tirée d'un fusil, résonnant comme une sentence irrévocable et indiscutable. Yûki se figea quelques secondes avant d'hurler presque, un désespoir poignant imprégnant chacune de ses syllabes :

« Pourquoi? Je dois lui parler! Je dois lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai- »

« Il ne veut pas te voir. »

Une tristesse abrupte fracassa le coeur de Yûki, le laissant en miettes. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il cloua son regard au sol. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge fragilisa ses paroles et c'est d'une voix presque chevrotante qu'il bredouilla :

« Il... Il vous a parlé de ce... de ce qui est arrivé? »

« Non. Mais il était bouleversé. Assez pour que j'accède à la requête qu'il m'a adressée. »

« Celle de... de ne pas me laisser la possibilité de le voir c'est ça? »

« Oui. J'aurais préféré te le dire dès le départ mais d'après Kyô, tu n'aurais été que plus déterminé à le voir. »

« Et il avait raison. Ce... Ce crétin me connaît bien. »

« ... »

« Kazuma sensei, sauf votre respect, et même si vous voulez le bien de Kyô, je ne compte pas abandonner. Si ce n'est pas ici, je trouverai bien un autre endroit où il sera obligé de me parler. Je ne peux pas accepter ce silence qu'il m'impose. Je ne peux pas nous laisser dans cette situation. C'est... c'est invivable. »

Le maître en arts martiaux le dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer.

« Votre relation n'a jamais été simple. Pourtant, d'après les dires de Tohru, elle avait l'air de s'être améliorée. »

« C'était le cas. Malheureusement je suis assez doué pour me mettre des oeillères et lorsqu'elles ont sauté, j'ai agi en égoïste sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes. C'est tout. »

Le maudit de la souris eut un pauvre sourire qui émut le propriétaire de la maison. Celui ci se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le jeune homme et son fils adoptif. Il n'aurait aucune réponse de Kyô car celui ci refusait obstinément de lui en parler. Quant à Yûki, à part ce qu'il venait de déclarer, il ne dirait rien de plus. L'homme ajusta la manche de son kimono avant de prononcer ces mots :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Yûki se leva. Il s'excusa puis quitta l'habitation après de sobres au revoirs, jetant tout de même en passant un coup d'oeil vers le large escalier en bois qui menait aux chambres.

Kazuma referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyô descendit les escaliers que son cousin avait regardé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Son père adoptif, qui l'avait suivi sans rien dire, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question dont il connaissait pourtant la réponse :

« Tu as entendu? »

Le roux finit son verre avant de murmurer ;

« ... Oui. »

« Et alors? Que comptes tu faire? »

« Rien. »

Kazuma ne souffla mot. Kyô lava son verre et quitta la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans la maison sans que le maître en arts martiaux ne tente de le retenir. Son aide n'était visiblement pas la bienvenue...

Yûki essaya plusieurs fois par la suite d'aborder Kyô à l'université puiqu'apparamment, cela ne serait jamais possible à son lieu d'habitation. Malheureusement pour lui, le maudit du chat connaissait son emploi du temps aussi bien qu'il connaissait le sien. Il l'évitait donc avec une habilité qui progressivement, fit naître une rage folle en lui. Une irrépressible envie de frapper tout ce qui lui tombait à portée de main grandit en lui et il devint irascible, faisant même fuir Momiji qui s'abstenait depuis de l'aborder.

Les heures passèrent, les journées s'égrenèrent, les semaines s'écoulèrent et rien ne changea.

Cinq mois jour pour jour après le départ de Kyô, Tohru passa lui laisser quelques gâteaux qu'elle avait fait. Elle se heurta à un mur de mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne put abattre malgré sa bonne volonté. Et consciemment ou pas, elle fit pire lorsque, alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle dit :

« Ah! N'oublie pas d'acheter quelque chose pour la fête d'anniversaire de Kyô samedi prochain! »

« ... »

« Yûki kun ça va? »

Le dénommé se reprit et marmonna d'un faux ton enjoué :

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« ... Bon ben, porte toi bien et à samedi! »

« D'accord. »

Une fois partie, Yûki donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'écran de la télévision qui faillit tomber sous la violence du choc. Alors comme ça Kyô fêtait son anniversaire et il ne l'avait pas invité? En même temps, étant donné son souhait de ne plus le voir c'était tout à fait normal. Lui même, totalement obnubilé par son désir d'approcher le roux, avait totalement oublié que celui ci allait avoir ses vingt ans. C'était pathétique pour quelqu'un qui se targuait de l'aimer comme un fou.

Yûki soupira. Juste avant de grimacer. Il n'était pas invité... Il avait mal. Encore. Plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait de voir ses tentatives d'approche couronnées de succès. Ça faisait déjà cinq mois. Cinq longs mois sans avoir de contact avec son cousin. C'était trop. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Et il ne savait si c'était un bien ou un mal. La présence de Kyô lui manquait affreusement et la solitude le pesait. _L'autre _en avait d'ailleurs profité pour quitter le trou où il se terrait pour le tourmenter de plus belle. Ses mots faisaient plus mal qu'auparavant car désormais, ils touchaient de près son amour pour son crétin de roux qui s'était barré comme un voleur.

L'argenté se sentait lentement mais sûrement retomber dans ses travers. Déjà, les murs qu'il avait détruit en se laissant avoir par les affres de ses sentiments se reconstruisaient lentement, tout comme ils l'avaient fait quand Tohru avait quitté le domicile de Shigure. Il ne voulait pas que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne voulait plus cauchemarder sur l'enfer qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'enfant, Akito l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce noire. Cette pièce noire où il s'était perdu, où il s'était blessé et où il avait versé des larmes de désespoir tachées par le sang qui s'écoulait de ses membres meurtris par les coups.

Yûki ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Et tout d'un coup, il eut très envie d'abandonner. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il cherchait à voir son aimé. Cinq mois d'incompréhension et de rage. Il en avait marre de faire tous ces efforts. La confusion régnait en lui alors que les mêmes questions tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête. N'était-ce pas Kyô qui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de son attention? N'était-ce pas Kyô qui avait avoué aimer qu'il le regarde? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il alors de cette manière?

Yûki était las. Et même si son coeur lui hurlait de continuer à s'acharner, sa raison elle le poussait à abandonner. Le temps de la résignation était peut-être venu. Car c'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

A partir de ce jour là, l'argenté ne chercha plus à entrer en contact avec son cousin. Une partie de lui l'incitait toujours à rechercher un contact entre eux mais désormais, il tâchait de ne plus l'écouter. Il tomba dans une apathie qu'il ne tenta pas de repousser. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, ils étaient désormais d'éternelles cendres éteintes, aucun brasier ne couvant sous celles ci. Momiji revint lui parler même s'il ne répondait en général que par monosyllabe. Le blond observait avec impuissance sa décadence, ne pouvant lui tirer de sourires. Et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Yûki essayait de remonter la pente. La vie continuait.

Deux jours après sa résignation, le jeune homme put noter un curieux phénomène. La première fois qu'il avait eu lieu, il avait manqué de défaillir, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il avait pensé qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination et en conséquence, il avait repoussé l'évènement loin dans sa mémoire.

Or, celui ci s'était reproduit. De plus en plus fréquemment. Au point que Yûki ne pouvait plus nier sa présence. Une formidable lueur d'espoir était née en lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Il craignait qu'en le faisant, le phénomène n'ait plus lieu.

La semaine de cours s'acheva et arriva le samedi. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kyô.

Ce jour là, Yûki se réveilla plus tard qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Et alors qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner il eut un déclic. Ce à quoi il venait de penser expliquerait pas mal de choses mais il n'osait y croire. Tout en lui criait à l'acceptation de ses hypothèses et c'est malgré lui que la gerbe d'espoir qui avait grandi en lui tout au long de la semaine s'épaissit et se propagea en lui comme un feu ardent. Il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées avant de s'activer à faire autre chose.

Les heures se succédèrent rapidement. La nuit tomba et Yûki n'avait toujours pas réussi à éteindre l'espérance qui animait ses pupilles métalliques. Il mangea rapidement une pizza qu'il s'était commandé avant de monter sur le toit où il s'étendit en soupirant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se détendit sous la brise fraîche de la nuit. Il n'eut pas conscience de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour apercevoir une silhouette assise à côté de lui. Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, Yûki sourit. Un sourire profondément heureux. Un sourire où toute la joie qu'il ressentait était perceptible. Un sourire soulagé. Un sourire de ceux qu'on oublie jamais tant il est beau. Des orbes rubis vinrent croiser les siennes et il se sentit revivre sous ce regard ardent. Il l'avait tant attendu. Il eut envie de pleurer. Les larmes n'attendirent pas son autorisation pour forcer la barrière de ses yeux. Il les essuya vivement avant de se redresser et de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

« Je savais... que tu viendrais. »

« ... »

« Désolé de pleurer comme ça c'est- »

« Excuse moi. »

Yûki observa ce visage hâlé éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près. Un besoin soudain de le toucher le heurta et c'est presque en transe qu'il leva une main hésitante à son encontre. Une main qu'il retira vivement lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne devait pas refaire la même bêtise. Kyô avait observé ses agissements en silence. Yûki se sentait brûler sous cette lave en fusion. Il déglutit avant de demander :

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je t'ai ignoré pendant cinq mois mois. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas te voir. »

« ... »

Le maudit de la souris détourna son regard qu'il porta sur son environnement proche. L'air se rafraîchissait sans pour autant qu'il ait froid. Il entendait au loin les battements d'ailes des chauves souris, et les effluves denses de la végétation l'entouraient dans un cocon protecteur. Yûki se sentait bien. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant tandis qu'il humait consciencieusement la senteur musquée et enivrante de Kyô. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Le silence s'éternisa et ce fut finalement l'argenté qui le rompit en disant :

« Ton départ... Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de moi hein? »

« ... »

« Ta malédiction a aussi influé, non? »

Les traits de Kyô s'animèrent sous la surprise. Il bredouilla :

« Co-Comment tu as su? »

Yûki prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je... A vrai dire, je n'ai eu cette idée que ce matin lorsque... je me suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui tu fêtais tes vingt ans. Sachant que cet age scelle pour nous, maudits du Juniishi, la fin de notre malédiction, j'ai pensé que peut être... »

« Tu as raison. Et ça t'a suffi pour que tu- »

« Non. »

C'est à ce moment que l'argenté tourna ses yeux vers Kyô qui n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder depuis son réveil. Celui ci fut frappé de plein fouet par l'intensité des orbes grises. Yûki le regardait comme si... Comme si il était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Son coeur battit la chamade et il fut complètement retourné lorsqu'il entendit ces bredouillements :

« Je... J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais. A partir du moment où j'ai arrêté de te poursuivre, tu as commencé à.. à réapparaître devant moi. Tu passais à côté de moi alors que... tu ne l'aurais jamais fait auparavant vu que tu ne.. voulais pas me voir. Je me suis dit que peut être... Peut être que mes regards sur toi t'importaient encore. Et donc... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait peur que ses mots ne brusquent Kyô. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que le roux reparte.

Ses pupilles cendres interrogèrent le maudit du chat qui, pour le coup, prit une adorable teinte rouge. Yûki se sentit rougir à son tour mais il ne tenta pas de se soustraire aux orbes volcaniques qui le dévisageaient avec surprise.

« Je croyais que j'avais été... discret. »

« ... »

L'argenté éclata de rire. Assez soudainement pour que Kyô en sursaute de surprise. Juste avant de se mettre à bouder de façon très « mature ». Yûki qui avait observé le manège rigola encore plus fort au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé il demanda d'un ton ironique qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis pas mal de temps :

« Toi? Discret? »

« Ouais, bon c'est bon! Arrête de te foutre de moi! »

« Désolé mais ça fait tellement longtemps que- »

Il s'interrompit. L'ambiance venait de redevenir grave. Ne sachant que sortir comme banalités, Yûki se laissa simplement porter par ce qu'il ressentait :

Il murmura d'une voix basse :

« Tu... Tu m'as manqué. »

Kyô ne répondit pas et Yûki crut qu'il l'avait froissé. Il se reprit rapidement :

« Non! J'ai rien dit! Fais comme si t'avais rien entendu! Je- »

« Toi aussi. »

« ... »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Yûki s'éclaircit la gorge avant de questionner d'une voix malgré lui accusatrice :

« Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir? Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ainsi! Ta malédiction a du- »

« Je me sentais indigne de toi. »

La stupéfaction fut pendant un long moment le seul sentiment qui teinta le visage de Yûki. Il se retint de poser des questions. Il savait que c'était le moment de vérité. Pour confirmer cette certitude, Kyô continua :

« Je... depuis la manifestation de ma malédiction, je me sens sale. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis digne de personne. Je n'ai pas trop de problèmes quand il s'agit de mes amis mais dans d'autres cas... Yûki j'ai déjà eu des petites amies. »

« ... »

L'argenté fit abstraction de la jalousie que suscita cette déclaration. Il s'emmura dans son silence et attendit que Kyô veuille bien reprendre.

« Mais ça s'est toujours mal fini. Quand elles commençaient à s'attacher, j'avais moins envie de les voir. Et quand elles me faisaient des déclarations enflammées j'avais juste envie de fuir. Je finissais toujours pas les quitter en arguant que je ne les méritais pas. »

« Dans ce cas là, pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'es pas éloigné de.. de moi plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est seulement quand je t'ai.. quand je t'ai touché que tu es parti? »

« Toi c'est pas pareil. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir une quelconque relation avec toi. Tu étais mon rival et celui que je détestais point barre. Quand tu as proposé qu'on se _tolère_, j'ai un peu paniqué. Mais bon... Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait, à la longue, aucun risque, à part celui qu'on devienne ami. Mais ça, comme je te l'ai dit, je peux encore gérer. On s'est rapproché et je me sentais bien avec toi. Lorsque Momiji m'a dit qu'on ressemblait à un vieux couple j'ai pas fait attention et- »

« Attends. Momiji t'a dit ça? »

« Ouais. Le jour où on a invité les autres à ton festin culinaire... »

« Ah... Ce festin culinaire... »

Kyô ricana en jetant un coup d'oeil moqueur à Yûki. Celui ci lui mit une petite tape sur la tête avant de lui demander de poursuivre. Le roux reprit :

« Je disais que j'ai pas fait attention à ce que Momiji m'a dit. On a continué à se rapprocher et plus le temps passait, plus j'en apprenais sur toi. Au point de connaître tes petites habitudes. Tiens par exemple. Tu savais que lorsque tu étais préoccupé tu avais tendance à tapoter toutes les surfaces qui entraient en contact avec ta main? »

« ...Non. »

« Ou encore que lorsque tu avais mal tu jurais comme un charretier? Et que le contenu de tes insultes révèle ton degré de douleur? »

« Non je n'avais pas fait attention. »

« Y'a encore tout un tas de petits trucs comme ça que j'ai remarqué et j'ai fini par me poser des questions quand je me suis rendu compte que je mémorisais tes manies. Le besoin obsédant que j'ai que tu fasses attention à moi m'a aussi intrigué. Et c'est lorsque j'ai pris conscience des regards que tu me lançais lorsqu'on faisait la cuisine que j'ai réalisé. J'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était peut être pas aussi amical que je le pensais. J'ai commencé à paniquer mais j'ai continué à agir normalement. J'étais complètement confus et en même temps j'adorais que tu me regardes comme tu le faisais. J'adorais percevoir ton trouble lorsque je m'approchais de toi. J'adorais entendre ta respiration s'accélérer lorsque je passais mes bras autour de toi pour te montrer quelque chose. C'était grisant. »

« Tu... TU LE FAISAIS EXPRÈS! »

« ... »

Yûki assena une autre claque à Kyô qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. L'argenté le foudroya du regard en articulant :

« Purée! Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai pu te maudire de me faire ressentir tous ces trucs! Jusqu'au bout tu me feras chier c'est ça? »

« Hey! Te plains pas! Je sais que t'appréciais! »

Le maudit de la souris ne prononça mot mais le fard qu'il piqua le trahit. Kyô eut un sourire attendri avant de dire :

« J'avoue. Je le faisais exprès. Mais Yûki, franchement, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'aimais te troubler comme ça. Je... J'étais moi même complètement perdu. C'est seulement le jour où tu m'as touché que... »

« J'ai craqué, je suis désolé. J'étais vraiment à bout. Tu parlais si bas. Ça me... Je me suis laissé submerger et j'ai foncé sur toi comme un affamé qui- »

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais pas compris. A la seconde même où tu m'a embrassé, je me suis senti plus sale que jamais. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de te salir. Mais en même temps j'ai eu le désir fou de répondre à tes baisers. Ce que j'ai fait. J'étais tiraillé entre mon désir et mon dégoût de moi même. J'étais en feu et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle que tu continues de me toucher comme tu le faisais. J'avais envie de toi. »

La fréquence cardiaque de Yûki s'accéléra. Un feu ardent s'alluma en lui. Une incandescence de celles qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt perdre la tête. Car ce que Kyô disait impliquait beaucoup de choses. Des choses qu'il avait voulues et qu'il avait espérées avec tant de désespoir qu'il avait fini par les considérer comme des fantasmes. Ses yeux commençaient à se dilater et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se contint. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en détournant les yeux. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il articula :

« Alors si tu t'es arrêté c'est parce que- »

« J'ai réalisé qu'éprouver un tel dégoût de moi même signifiait que j'avais des sentiments très profonds pour toi. Le seul qui pouvait correspondre était l'amour. J'ai eu peur. Non seulement j'ai eu l'impression que je ne te méritais pas, mais j'ai aussi eu peur. Peur parce que tu étais un homme et que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais manifesté aucun intérêt pour les personnes du même sexe que moi. Et peur parce que tu étais Yûki Sôma, mon ennemi depuis toujours. »

« ... Donc... Tu n'as pas été- »

« J'ai eu envie de toi. Si y'avait pas eu cette foutue malédiction et cette peur, je me serais abandonné à toi sans hésitation. J'avais confiance en toi et c'est toujours le cas. »

« ... »

« Après t'avoir repoussé j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir. Je ne serais jamais à arrivé à le faire si j'étais resté vivre avec toi. Et même si je savais que j'allais te faire mal, j'ai commencé à t'éviter. J'ai été égoïste parce que paradoxalement, je me sentais très bien loin de toi. Le fait que me cherches avec autant d'acharnement me rassurait et je pouvais réfléchir à ma probable homosexualité sans m'inquiéter. »

« ... »

« Je pense que je serais resté encore deux ou trois mois sans te parler si tu n'avais pas arrêté de me chercher. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu ne me regardais plus, j'ai pris conscience de la cruauté de mes actes. Et mon anniversaire m'a alors paru comme étant une libération. J'allais être débarrassé de cette malédiction. Quant à mon homosexualité.. Et bien, à part toi, les autres mecs ne me faisaient aucun effet. Alors bon... »

Yûki ne dit rien. Kyô le regarda avec anxiété. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce silence. L'argenté l'observait sans mot dire, ses yeux cendres certes rivés aux siens mais pensifs. Alors que Kyô allait s'enquérir de l'avis du maudit de la souris, celui ci se jeta furieusement sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser passionné débuta, tout en fougue et en intensité. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec impulsivité, se mêlant dans des succions appuyées et des gémissements étouffés. Kyô soupira d'aise. Il s'était préparé à cet instant depuis si longtemps. Le moment où leurs bouches se dévoreraient comme des affamées avait joué encore et encore dans sa tête. Il frissonna d'envie en songeant à ce qui l'attendait et ses doigts parcoururent avidement le grain de peau de Yûki.

Ils remontaient insidieusement pour aller s'enfouir dans les mèches grises lorsque le baiser fut brutalement interrompu. Le maudit du chat ouvrit paresseusement les yeux qu'il avait auparavant fermés pour tomber dans un lac de métal fondu. Yûki le regardait encore ainsi. Comme s'il était tout pour lui. Kyô eut un sourire heureux qui s'agrandit lorsque un souffle chaud chatouilla le lobe de son oreille, lâchant dans un murmure presque inaudible :

« Je t'aime. »

Il flottait sur un petit nuage et s'apprêtait à prononcer une phrase du même type quand une baffe vigoureuse le secoua à tel point qu'il perdit son fil. Il écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits avant de questionner :

« Pourquoi tu- »

« Ça c'est pour l'attente que tu m'as fait vivre! On a pas idée de laisser la personne qu'on aime dans une telle tourmente! »

« Mais.. Je t'ai expliqué que- »

« Je comprends tout à fait! Mais tu l'as dit toi même! Si je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de te parler, tu m'aurais encore fait patienter! Qui sait si j'aurais pas fini dans un hôpital pour dépressifs! »

« Mais- »

« A l'allure où j'allais, t'aurais même pu me trouver mort et desséché dans la putain de cuisine de merde que j'exècre depuis que t'es parti! »

Kyô était abasourdi. Depuis quand Yûki jurait-il ainsi? Il lui fit part de cette question :

« Depuis quand? Ton départ m'a complètement bousillé! Tu m'as déglingué! Comment veux tu que mes tics soient restés les mêmes! »

« Yûki... Calme toi! Tu n'es pas content que je sois là? C'est le plus important non? »

L'argenté se détendit d'un coup. Sa voix prit des accents langoureux lorsqu'il susurra :

« Oh si, je suis heureux. Vraiment. Je suis excité aussi. Au point de vouloir désespérément te faire l'amour là, tout de suite, sur ce toit, à la belle étoile... »

Kyô frissonna. L'étincelle de luxure qui brillait dans les pupilles de Yûki le faisaient se sentir tout chose. Il avait aussi l'impression de f aire face à un prédateur et d'être sa proie mais bon... Il jeta un regard enflammé à celui qui voulait visiblement le bouffer tout crû avant de chuchoter :

« Je... Je suis pas contre. »

Un long silence suivit. Kyô ne quittait pas son vis à vis des yeux. Vis à vis qui lui lança une oeillade carnassière avant de lâcher sa sentence. Terrible sentence d'ailleurs.

« Et bien tu n'auras rien! J'ai été capable de faire abstinence pendant près de cinq mois, usant et abusant de ma main droite en fantasmant sur toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de retour que je vais me faire un plaisir de satisfaire tes envies! Je te toucherai quand je le déciderai! »

Un iceberg s'écrasa sur Kyô qui en blêmit d'étonnement. C'était quoi ça? Yûki continua, son timbre cependant plus doux :

« D'ici là, tu vas réapprendre gentiment mes manies, tu vas finir de m'enseigner la cuisine, on passera des moments ensemble, on s'embrassera, je te frapperai et si tu es bien gentil, je t'accorderai mon humble pardon. »

Kyô était estomaqué. Il le fut encore plus quand l'argenté, visiblement satisfait de son décret, le planta là en quittant le toit. Le roux resta figé quelques minutes avant de capter les tenants et les aboutissants de la décision de Yûki. Il n'avait rien contre la deuxième partie de sa déclaration qui incluait qu'ils reprennent leurs habitudes. Cependant il s'était suffisamment préparé pour refuser d'être ainsi éconduit dans le domaine sexuel. Il était hors de question que les rêves coquins où il était mis en scène avec l'argenté n'aboutissent pas dans les jours à venir! Même pas, dans la soirée à venir!

Yûki voulait reprendre les cours de cuisine? D'accord. Il allait satisfaire cette demande. Et foi de Kyô Sôma, il comptait bien débarrasser son aimé de la haine qu'il vouait à cet endroit! Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par de bons?

Kyô eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il entendit l'argenté gueuler plus bas qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs. Les projets qu'il avait n'allaient de toute façon pas dans ce sens...

Fin

* * *

Voila pour ce dernier chapitre! Ma partie préférée est la fin. Je trouve que c'est ce qui est le mieux écrit dans tout ce chapitre... Bref voila quoi!

Cette fanfiction est sans conteste la dernière que j'écrirai dans le fandom Fruits Basket. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration de ce côté et puis la malédiction ça commence à me gonfler (On sent le mal de crane qui fait lâcher les boulons XD). Je pourrais faire un total UA ou même mieux : PUBLIER MA TOUTE PREMIERE DE PREMIERE DE PREMIERE FANFICTION. Écrite à l'age de 13 ans quand j'avais encore de l'innocence et de la bonne volonté! Ouais je suis tombé dessus récemment et j'ai été surprise parce qu'il me semblait pas que j'avais eu une aussi bonne idée (*se lance des fleurs*). Bon elle est pas yaoi mais le concept est vraiment... Ça me brancherait bien de la remastériser et de la poster... M'enfin, bon j'ai assez parlé (Quoique...). Je ne donne pas de dates pour ma prochaine publication. Si y'a rien qui arrive en juillet là, ce sera pas avant un bon moment. Je compte faire des mises à jours aussi, notamment pour "Contradictions" qui a besoin de recevoir quelques soins démélants et "Âmes Indéchiffrables" qui mériterait plutôt un bon décollage de paragraphe trop gros...

Allez à bientôt! ^^


End file.
